American Dragon: Haley Long: So Long, Dragons
by Fudogg
Summary: The end of American Dragon: Haley Long.


American Dragon: Haley Long: So Long, Dragons

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon or any of the characters.**

In a dark pit, a young dragon fell, almost as if the fall was unending (PLAY OPENING CREDITS). Finally, the infant hit the net.

LINE BREAK

Queen Suzie of the Pure Dragons sat at alone in her dimly lit room. She had a cooking pot of a smaller size placed on her lap as she sat against the wall. Holding the needle with Jake Jr.'s blood in it close to the pot, Suzie emptied the blood in the pot. Smiling, Suzie blew a ball of fire into her claws and started to hold it under the pot, but she was quickly forced to lower her clawed hand with the fireball in it and turn her head to the side when she heard the sound of flapping wings.

"My Queen!" Deisa exclaimed, entering through the hole in the floor. "You are needed! We have just introduced a new Pure Dragon into our world. You need to give her her purpose in life!"

Frowning, Suzie reluctantly set down the small pot filled with Jake Jr.'s blood and got to her feet. "This better not take very long..." Suzie said as she started to walk over to Deisa. "...I'm very busy conducting my test on the infant dragon's blood..."

"This won't take very long, my Queen..." Deisa promised as Suzie reached her. Deisa then turned around as Suzie's wings came out of the back of her golden robe. "...After you, your highness..." She pointed down the hole.

Suzie nodded before she dove down the hole, disappearing into the darkness. Spreading her wings, Deisa dove down as well, following Suzie down the darkness.

LINE BREAK

When Deisa and Suzie entered the room with the pit that the infant Pure Dragon had been dropped into, they immediately saw that there were several differently colored Pure Dragons all gathered around the pit. "Make way!" Deisa shouted as the two of them started to push through some of the Pure Dragons, finally reaching the pit.

Suzie then started to flap her wings, taking her across the pit, landing on the other side, where a light blue-colored dragon was standing in front of the infant Pure Dragon, who was still lying on the net. Suzie bent over and picked the infant Pure Dragon in her claws.

"I declare..." Suzie said, turning to the side and holding out the infant to the light blue Pure Dragon. "...That this Pure Dragon work...at...some kind of...job at...some place..."

Hearing their Queen say this, the Pure Dragons that were surrounding the pit all started to murmur amongst each other. Deisa's face started to fill with a kind of disappointment as she sighed.

"I..." Suzie finally handed the infant Pure Dragon to its mother. "...Really can't decide. Let's just wait until he or she is older..."

Although she seemed disappointed, the light blue Pure Dragon had no choice but to except Suzie's word, as Suzie started to flap her wings, flying over the pit and landing next to Deisa, who turned around to stand by her side. "Let's go..." Suzie urged her.

"Yes, my Queen..." Deisa responded as she started to follow Suzie, who was starting to walk out of the room.

"I never thought my duties as Queen would be sorting out newborns..." Suzie confided as they started to walk out of the room. "...The way I saw it, that was always Mercury's job..."

"Well, my Queen..." Deisa replied. "...Mercury is dead. Just like your mother..."

"Actually, my Queen..." A new, male voice sounded out from behind the two Pure Dragons. Both Suzie and Deisa turned around to see a chocolate-colored dragon, Braylon. "...While I was on the island that the Council of Dragons resides on, I wandered around, and you will never guess what I found..."

"What is it?" Suzie asked.

"There is a prison..." Braylon continued. "...On the island. During the night of the abduction, as soon as I knew that it would be an easy victory, I tried to hide myself and make myself look innocent if anyone were to find me..."

"Get on with it..." Suzie urged impatiently.

"My Queen..." Braylon continued. "...I went into the prison. After walking around for a while, I found her. I found Mercury locked up in one of the cells. It appears as though she was the lone survivor of your mother's attack on the island..."

Suzie's eyes were wide as she took in the information. Seeing that her Queen was shocked, Deisa turned her attention to Braylon. "We appreciate this information, Braylon..." She told him. Braylon nodded before he turned around and started to walk back over to the pit, where there remained a few other Pure Dragons.

"My Queen..." Deisa turned her attention back to Suzie, who still had wide eyes. "...What should we do? If this is true, shouldn't we do something to help Mercury?"

Hearing Deisa speak, Suzie slowly managed to turn her head to the side, making it so that she was now looking her in the eye. "D...Deisa..." She finally managed. "...I want you to contact the Council of Dragons. You and I are going to their island. We're getting Mercury back..."

LINE BREAK

Leah and Destiny held hands as they walked down a sidewalk in Manhattan, both having smiles on their faces. Neither knew how long they had been walking together, but neither really cared. However, the two girls started to realize where they were headed: the police station.

Leah suddenly stopped in her tracks as they passed a power pole by the sidewalk. "Leah, what is it?" Destiny asked, but Leah did not answer. Instead, Leah pulled her hand away from Destiny's as she turned and ran to the power pole, ripping off a piece of paper that was on the pole.

"What is that?" Destiny asked, walking over to Leah.

"Look at it..." Leah growled as she held it out to the side for Destiny to see as she reached Leah's side. As soon as Destiny saw what was on the paper, she couldn't help but release a small gasp. On the piece of paper was a picture of Leah, the word "REWARD" printed at the top, and below the picture were several facts about Leah.

"Leah..." Destiny started to say, but she stopped when she heard the sound of a car approaching. Leah lowered the poster and they both watched as an old, run-down car parked right in front of the police station.

"That's Alena's new car..." Leah groaned as the door to the passenger's seat opened. "...I need to hide!" Leah started to frantically look around, but she could not find a decent place to hide. Finally, she found the only decent hiding place she could find: the space beside the stairs that led to the doors of the police station.

"Come on!" Leah shouted, snatching Destiny's hand as she ran to the side of the stairs, dragging Destiny along with her. Seconds later, the two girls reached the stairs, and they ducked down, hiding behind the cement railing to the steps as Mrs. Belden finally climbed out of the car.

Closing the door to the car behind her, Mrs. Belden made her way to the stairs that led to the doors to the police station. Completely failing to notice the two girls hiding behind the cement, Mrs. Belden quickly walked up the stairs; reaching the two doors, she opened one of them and walked into the station.

Once inside the station, Mrs. Belden walked up to the front desk as the door closed behind her, where an older woman wearing a police uniform sat. The older police woman was about to eat a donut, but when she saw Mrs. Belden, she slowly lowered the pastry. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I was..." Mrs. Belden began, her voice small and filled with worry. "...Just wondering if you have heard anything about my daughter. I put up flyers and-"

However, before Mrs. Belden could finish, Officer Morton Sr. stepped out of the back of the station. He started to walk toward the two doors, but he stopped when he realized that Mrs. Belden was at the front desk. Sighing, Officer Morton Sr. turned around and walked up to Mrs. Belden, putting his hand on her shoulder as she continued to say something to the police officer at the front desk.

Mrs. Belden quickly gasped and turned around when she felt the hand on her shoulder, only to sigh with relief when she saw that it was only Officer Morton. "Oh, it's just you." She said, relieved. "I...I was just wondering if anyone has phoned in about my daughter..."

"No..." Morton Sr. told her. "...No one has..."

There was a moment before Mrs. Belden could take this in, and when she finally did, tears formed in her eyes and she held up her hand to her mouth, letting out a pained whimper. "She's my baby, Officer!" She whined. "And...And she could be...hurt somewhere...or worse..."

"Ma'am..."

"Why can't you send a search team to find her?" Mrs. Belden asked tearfully, reaching into the pocket of her pants and pulling out a tissue. "She could be in danger..."

As Officer Morton Sr. watched the woman in front of him dab her eyes with the tissue, he sighed. "Ma'am..." He finally said. "...When you first came in here, you said that some of her belongings were missing..."

"Uh-huh..." Mrs. Belden sniffled.

"...Then it appears obvious to me that young Leah ran away on her own accord..." Officer Morton Sr. told her. "...And seeing as she is no longer a minor; she is how old again?"

"Sh...She's going to be twenty-one in a few months..."

"Exactly..." He replied. "...So therefore, there is not much we can do. Posters have been put up. All we can do...is wait..."

LINE BREAK

Outside the station, Leah was just about to stand up. However, just as she stood up straight again, her eyes widened as she saw the doors to the station opening. Leah quickly ducked back down as her mother sniffled, tears rolling down her eyes as she made her way down the stairs, heading toward the car that belonged to her daughter.

As soon as she reached the car, Mrs. Belden opened the door and pulled herself in, sitting down in the seat. She quickly closed the passenger's door behind her before she turned her head, revealing her tear-streaked face to Alena.

"I take it they haven't seen her..." Alena guessed.

"No..." Mrs. Belden answered. "...Th...They ha...haven't..."

"What did they tell you?" Alena asked, reaching over to the ignition, turning her key, and thus starting her car.

"Th..." Mrs. Belden began. "...They tol...told me th...that since she's not a ch...child anymore and since the...there is n...no proof of fo...foul play, th...they ca...can really only wa...wait..."

"Hmm..." Alena replied. "...Well, I have been trying to tell you this for about a week now, but I think you should go visit Leah's FRIEND Destiny. She might have heard from her..."

Mrs. Belden sniffled as her daughter said this. "You think so?" She asked.

"More likely than not..." Alena told her. She then turned the wheel of her car slightly as she stepped on the gas, and her car slowly turned away from the curb and started to drive down the street.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, the elevator popped out of the grass and the doors slid open, Haley Long stumbling out of the shaft. After about three sloppy steps, Haley managed to regain her balance, and she proceeded to look around the island, finally finding Rose, who was in dragon form, flying around in circles just a few feet off the ground. Curious, Haley started to walk over to her sister-in-law.

By the time that Rose returned to the ground, her infant son, who was being tightly held in her arms, was laughing childishly, reaching out for his mother's face. "You like that?" Rose asked, a smile on her face. "You want to go again? Okay..."

Rose quickly flared her wings, but before she could take off into the air again, she was forced to look up from her son when she heard: "Rose?" Haley asked as she reached her sister-in-law, her eyes filled with confusion and concern. "What are you doing? Don't tell me that you're-You are, aren't you?"

"What?" Rose asked, truly confused. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"You shouldn't do that with a three month old, Rose..." Haley told her, taking another step closer to her. "...That's dangerous. If you lose your hold on him-"

"Haley, it's fine." Rose told her firmly. "I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just...listening to Holly's advice..."

"What's that?" Haley asked.

"Well, it was more for Jake than for me..." Rose told her. "...But Holly said to just enjoy the time that's left. I...I may not be here this time next year..."

"Rose, don't say that..." Haley told her. "...Remember what we've all been telling you: you're strong. You're going to live your life."

"Yeah..." Rose replied softly. "...Well, I'm going to do what Holly told Jake to do. I'm going to enjoy the time that I have left. I'm going to spend it with my son. I'm going to spend it with my family. I'm going to spend it helping those who need me."

"And how has Jake been handling this?" Haley asked. "I haven't seen him since he first told you."

Rose nodded before she reverted to her human form. Once the light faded and she was in her human form, Rose walked over to Haley and held out Jake Jr., hoping for Haley to take him. Haley quickly got the message and she accepted her nephew, taking her and holding her up to her chest.

"There have been moments..." Rose told him. "...When he acts like you act and how Holly acts all the time. He tells me that this won't get me down. He tells me that I'm strong enough to make it until well after our son has grown up. Then, there are other times when he treats me like a delicate, fragile piece of china."

"Uh-huh..." Haley replied, her hopeful look fading as she gently cradled her nephew. "...Well, uh...where's my brother now?"

LINE BREAK

In the Main Hall, tea poured into a small cup, causing steam to come out from the liquid hit the cup. "Okay, that's enough Holly..." Jake said as the tea started to reach the rim. Quickly, Holly pulled the kettle away from Jake and set it down.

"Okay..." Holly said, addressing not only Jake, but also Callum and Rin, who were sitting on the opposite side of her. "...Now that the American Dragon's student has mastered his form, I was wondering when you believe would be the best time to have him go through his tests and trials..."

"After he has had more training, of course..." Callum answered.

"Now is not the proper time, Councilor Jennings..." Rin agreed. "...He may be able to transform, but does he know how to fight? That's what really matters..." As she finished, she brought her cup to her lips, taking a sip.

"How about you, Jake?" Holly asked, turning her head to the side.

"It really doesn't matter..." Jake replied sadly, looking down at his cup. "...I agree with whatever Callum and Rin say..."

"Then it's settled..." Callum declared. "...Dragon Cromwell will have a few more months of train-"

"Wait a moment..." Holly told him, still looking at Jake. "...Jake, you can't-" However, before she could continue, she cut herself off as she started to hear a ringing sound from within her robes. Sighing, Holly reached into her robes and pulled out her communication device. Holly quickly pressed the button, and a holographic image of Deisa appeared. "You!" Holly exclaimed. "You're that Pure Dragon!"

"Yes..." Deisa replied. "...I'm glad that you remember who I am, and I'm also glad that this time, you have learned to take messages..."

"What do you want?" Holly asked.

"It's not what I want..." Deisa told her, putting her claws to her chest. "...It's what my new Queen wants..."

"And what does she want?" Holly asked.

"She wants to speak with you..." Deisa told Holly. "...Today. We can be ready to meet you in less than an hour..."

"I..." Holly tried to say, but Deisa cut her off.

"Please consider my Queen..." Deisa told her. "...This would make her very happy. She considers this very important..."

"Very well..." Holly decided. "...I will meet you on the Island of Draco in one hour..."

"Excellent, Councilor..." A grin spread onto Deisa's face, and in the blink of an eye, her holographic image disappeared completely.

LINE BREAK

"So, what are you doing here anyway, Haley?" Rose now held her son in her arms again as she and Haley walked along the grass. "I bet now that Jake lives here, you come here more often than you used to..."

"You'd be correct..." Haley smiled slightly.

"So, I take it you just wanted to see him then?" Rose asked.

"Actually..." Haley corrected her. "...I came here to invite both of you, plus Holly, to Sun's shop tonight..." As she said this, both young women stopped and turned around to face each other.

"What for?" Rose asked, starting to softly bounce her son up and down in a comforting manner.

"To celebrate Carter's improvement..." Haley shrugged. "...It was Sun's idea. Personally, I don't think it's that big a deal, but hey...so, are you and Jake going to come?"

"I know I'll try..." Rose smiled at her. "...Jake'll try, too. It just depends on how busy he is..."

LINE BREAK

"My Queen..." Deisa exclaimed as she landed on the floor after she flew up the hole that led to Suzie's room. When she landed in the room, Deisa was surprised to see that Suzie was standing in the middle of the room, her back to her.

"What is it, Deisa?" She asked without turning around to face her.

"...I contacted the Head Councilor..." Deisa reported, taking a step closer to her Queen. "...And she agreed to meet with us. We're supposed to meet them on their island in an hour..."

"Excellent, Deisa..." Suzie replied, finally turning around, revealing her satisfied smile. "...Very good. Before we go, I need you to do one thing for me, though. I need you..." As she spoke, she reached into her golden robe and pulled out a picture with a name on it. "...To get me this Pure Dragon. He must accompany us to their island..."

"Yes, my Queen..." Deisa said politely, walking up to Suzie and taking the picture. Looking down on it, Deisa could see a dragon that was a Coquelicot color. At the bottom of the picture, written in ink were the words "Pure Dragon Austin".

LINE BREAK

Deisa took a deep breath as she entered a dark room. Looking around, Deisa finally blew a fireball into her claws, lighting up the room a little bit. Taking another breath, Deisa held up the fireball into the air, only to see nothing in the room.

However, just as Deisa was about to lower her claws, out of thin air, the Coquelicot-colored dragon appeared. Gasping in surprise, Deisa took a step back before she was able to calm herself. "Oh, you startled me..."

"And you invaded my personal space..." The Pure Dragon retorted. "...I though the Pure Dragon Queen understood that I-"

"She needs you, Austin..." Deisa cut him off. "...On her orders, you are to accompany us to the Island of Draco..."

LINE BREAK

"Jake!" Haley exclaimed as she and Rose reached the Main Hall, just in time for the two large doors to open, Jake, Rin and Callum stepping outside.

"Haley!" Jake smiled when he saw his sister and wife running over to him. "Hey, what's up?" By this time, Rose and Haley had reached him, and Councilor Callum was quickly walking away from the Main Hall as Rin stood by the door. "Hold up..." Jake told them. "...Holly's expecting visitors. Let's go over to the tree..." Jake pointed to the tree.

"Fine..." Haley replied.

"Okay, Hales..." Jake said as he walked in-between his wife and younger sister as they walked to the tree. "...What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you and Rose are available tonight..." Haley told him. "...See, Sun wants to throw a party for Carter because he finally accomplished the act of keeping his dragon form. I've been tasked with inviting who I want to invite..."

"I'm pretty sure we'll be able to make it, Haley..." Jake replied as they finally reached the tree. "...That is...unless something comes up..."

LINE BREAK

At the edge of the island, out of thin air, three Pure Dragon appeared on the grass. Both Suzie and Deisa were standing on each end of Austin. Both of them were holding onto his arms, and once they were firmly on the grass, they released him. "Very good..." Suzie told Austin. "...Now, I want you to stay her while Deisa and I go visit the Head of the Council..."

When Suzie said this, Austin's eyes lit up, but nonetheless, he only said: "Whatever."

Suzie nodded as she and Deisa walked away from him, leaving him at the edge as they slowly made their way to the Main Hall. As they finally neared it, they could see Rin, in her human form, beside the door. "I am the new Queen of the Pure Dragons..." Suzie reported as they stopped in front of Rin.

"I can see that..." Rin replied. "...Well, Councilor Jennings is waiting for you inside. I will be out here to make sure that your meeting is not interrupted."

"Appreciated greatly..." Suzie replied as she and Deisa turned and walked into the Main Hall. Just after Suzie and Deisa stepped inside, the doors closed behind them, making sure that they had complete privacy as they walked over to the large table, where Holly was sitting alone.

"Welcome..." Holly greeted, smiling as the two Pure Dragons stopped in front of her. "...I assume that you remember who I am..." Holly told them. "...But I...do not know you..." She stared at Suzie.

"My name is Suzanne..." Suzie replied. "...And someone on this island killed my mother not very long ago..."

"Please believe me when I say that that was an option that could not be avoided..." Holly said solemnly. "...If it could have been avoided, it would have been..."

"And you would have put her in prison instead..." Suzie grinned as she replied. "...Am I right? I believe I would be correct-had you not slain her-because I am here regarding one of my Pure Dragons that is incarcerated here. Her name is Mercury and according to a very reliable source..." As she spoke, Suzie walked closer to the large table and put her claws down on the table. "...She survived my mother's attack and is now a prisoner here..."

Holly had a thoughtful look on her face as she tried to think about who the Pure Dragon Queen could be thinking about. "Mercury..." Holly said to herself, and as she thought, she started to strum her fingers against the table. "...Mercury..." Suddenly, Holly's face lit up. "Oh!" She exclaimed and the continued. "Is she the one with the chained tail?"

"That's the one..." Suzie confirmed, taking her claws off of the table and reaching up to the collar of her robe. "...I'd like her back. I have money..." At this point, she reached into her robe and pulled out a small sack. "...That I think is more than enough to pay for her freedom." With a clunk, Suzie dropped the money right on the table in front of Holly. "Don't you?"

"Well..." Holly replied, looking down at the money. "...This isn't about money. Your friend is where she is because she did something wrong. I don't-"

"Do you really think that I'm going to have an army of Pure Dragons come down here and try to forcefully take the serious offenders out of their cells?" Suzie asked, leaning against the table, putting her elbows on the table and putting her chin in her hands, making it so that she was looking Holly in the eyes. "Because I'm not. That was my mother's plan. With me as the Queen, you aren't going to have any problems with the Pure Dragons. I just want Mercury back. Consider that bail..."

"Well..." Holly said nervously. "...I really don't know..."

"I also forgot to mention..." Suzie smiled. "...That because I feel so bad, I want to throw a little something for you Regulars. Perhaps a party..."

Sighing, Holly decided to give up on thinking about what to do. "Fine..." She answered, starting to get up from her chair. "...We will release your friend into your custody. However..." Holly held up her finger as Suzie stood straight up. "...On a regular basis, she must report back here. I'm going to want to know if she has done something wrong..."

"Understandable, Councilor..."

"Alright then..." Holly told her. "...Let's get her..."

LINE BREAK

Deisa and Suzie remained silent as they followed the now dragon Holly down the dark and damp halls of the jail. Swiftly, they made a turn and they continued walking down the hall. "It's not much farther..." Holly told them.

"It's fine..." Suzie replied. "...Just keep leading the way..."

Once again, after a few more moments, they turned down another hall, but that was where their destination was. Inside the very first cell in the hall sat a white-colored dragon against the wall with her arms locked above her with glowing green shackles. The dragon was sitting on her knees and wore chains as her attire.

"Are you sure that's her?" Holly asked as she put the keys into the lock.

"That's her..." Suzie told her as Holly turned the key, unlocking the door. Holly then pulled open the cell door, causing it to creak as Deisa and Suzie strode into the room. Mercury, who had her head lowered, slowly rose her head only to gasp as she saw the two other Pure Dragons into the room.

"Deisa? Suzie?" She asked, her eyes wide with relief. "Are you...?"

"You're free to go..." Holly told her, pushing by the two Pure Dragons. Holly then pulled another key from the ring of keys and knelt down beside Mercury, unlocking her shackles as Deisa and Suzie watched.

As soon as she was free, Mercury rubbed her wrists as Holly stood back up. "Every month..." Holly said as she turned back to face Deisa and Suzie. "...I want her to report back here. Got it?"

"Completely..." Suzie smiled. She then turned around and started to walk out of the cell. "...Come on Deisa. Mercury..."

LINE BREAK

"So, exactly when is the party?" Jake asked. He was sitting against the tree as Rose lied down on his lap. Haley was sitting on the grass, facing him as she held Jake Jr. in her arms.

"Tonight..." Haley replied.

"Well, we'll see..." Jake tried not to promise. "...Rose?" He asked, looking down at his smiling wife. "Do you mind getting off of me?"

"Oh, sorry..." Rose blushed as she quickly sat up, getting to her feet as Jake put his hand behind him, using the tree to support himself as he rose to his feet. Once Jake was on his feet, he smiled as he walked over to his sister, extending his arms to take his son.

"Oh, here..." Haley said, holding out her nephew for her brother to take. "...I hope you come..."

"We'll try..." Jake told her. "...Come on, Rose..."

Rose watched, her smile fading as Jake walked away. Instead of following him, she instead turned her head to the side to look at Haley, who was getting up to her feet. "Hey, Haley..." Rose asked, turning and walking over to her. "...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"Well..." Rose began, wrapping her arms around her stomach in an uncomfortable manner. "...Let's just say that I...don't make it to see Jake Jr. become an adult..."

"Rose, don't..."

"I'm just saying..." Rose replied. "...If I don't make it to see him reach adulthood, can you do me a huge favor? If you do this, I will forever be in your debt..."

"Rose..."

"...Haley, if I leave behind a young son, can you please help Jake raise him?" Rose finally asked. "Could you...be a mother figure for him? Please..."

"Rose..." Haley's eyes were wide. "...I...of course, Rose. Of course I would..."

The reaction from Rose was quick; a smile appeared faster than a bullet hitting its intended victim and Rose quickly grabbed Haley, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Haley!" She exclaimed. "Thank you so much! This means so much to me! Thank you." Then, as quick as it had started, it ended; Rose released Haley and started to walk in the direction that her husband had left in. As she walked, she turned her head to the side and said: "We'll try to be at the party..."

"That's all I ask..." Haley smiled as she turned around to watch Rose leave, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Holly in her dragon form, talking to three other dragons. "...Holly!" Haley smiled, starting to walk over to her friend, and quickly, her walk turned into a jog. "Holly!" Haley shouted. "Holly!"

Finally, Haley reached the four dragons, but just as she did, her smile disappeared from her face when she realized that the dragon that Holly was talking to wore the same thing that the Pure Dragon Queen had worn, one of the dragons beside her had accompanied her during the Queen's raid, and another one she did not recognize. However, that was not what truly disturbed Haley; what disturbed Haley was that the dragon had a blue button on her belly, and she looked familiar. Finally, Haley realized who it was, and her eyes only widened more.

"Suzie?!" She exclaimed, getting the Pure Dragon's attention. When she heard Haley's voice, Suzie peaked over Holly's shoulder, her eyes widening as she recognized Haley. In the blink of an eye, Suzie had returned her attention to Holly and said something to her. She then turned her attention to the dragon with the chains and said something to her. Finally, Suzie and Deisa turned and started to walk over to Haley.

"Deisa!" Suzie seemed excited as she and Deisa stopped in front of Haley. "This is the American Dragon!"

"Aw, I see..." Deisa nodded. "...You are right, my Queen. She does seem powerful..."

"Whoa, excuse me..." Haley could only say. "...Queen? You're alive...and you're the Queen of Pure Dragons? How is that possible? How can you possibly be alive?"

"She is the Queen!" Deisa told her, a dedicated fire in her eyes. "She succeeds Queen Damiana, her mother!"

"Mother?" Haley asked, her face paling. "Oh..."

"Yes, and she's going to be an even better Queen!" Deisa continued. She started to open her mouth again, but she stopped when Suzie put her claws on her shoulder.

"Deisa..." She said. "...I will take care of this..." Then, she turned her attention back to Haley. "...I was never in any real danger-okay, that isn't true. It was because of you that I am okay. It was because of you that I was able to complete my mission."

"Your...mission?" Haley asked nervously, taking a step back.

"Yes..." Suzie smiled. "...Deisa?"

"Yes, my Queen..." Deisa replied, and right before Haley's eyes, Deisa started to glow and finally became transparent. Then, the transparent Pure Dragon suddenly started show static, almost like a television set. Finally, Suzie put her claws on Deisa, finally revealing an image.

_Suzie was lying on her back in a dark room. As she stared up at the ceiling, she reached to her belly and pressed the button that was attached to her belly. Immediately, a metal keyboard surrounded her entire arm. Suzie started to reach for her metaled arm, but before she could press a button, she heard flapping._

_Sitting up, Suzie could see a Sand Dune-colored dragon with a steel collar around his neck. "Suzie..." He said. "...I've just finished talking to your mother..."_

_"What did she want?" Suzie asked._

_"She has a mission for you..." The Sand Dune-colored Pure Dragon told her, reaching up to his collar, touching it. Just as his claws reached his collar, the collar started to morph, transforming into a communication device. As soon as it had finished transforming into the device, the Pure Dragon stepped over to Suzie and knelt down beside her. Then, he pressed a button, omitting a holographic figure of a dragon with Carrot Orange coloring-Freakario._

_"His name is Fred Koga and he is a Pure Dragon..." The Sand Dune-colored Pure Dragon told Suzie. "...He used to live here, but he refused to believe that he is a Pure Dragon. So, he left. Your mother has decided that he must be eliminated. She wants you to be the one to do it?"_

_"Really?" Suzie asked, seeming completely uninterested._

_"Yes..." He returned. As he continued to speak, the image of Freakario disappeared, and the Sand Dune-colored Pure Dragon put the device back up to his neck, where it morphed back into the collar. "...Now, you don't want to disobey your Queen, do you? It would be worse for you if you were to disobey her, seeing as you are her daughter..."_

_"I know..." Suzie sighed._

_"It must be done, Suzie..." The Sand Dune-colored Pure Dragon said softly, putting his claws on her shoulder. "...For the good of all Pure Dragons. This should be an honor..."_

_Suzie sighed again, nodding her head. "Alright..." She said. "...I'll do it..."_

At that moment, Suzie pulled her claws away from Deisa, and immediately, the image faded, reverting back to the static television-like image. Just seconds later, the static faded, as did the transparent form, and within seconds, Deisa had returned to normal.

"Thank you, Deisa..." Suzie smiled. "...You may rejoin Mercury. I'll meet up with you in a few moments..." Deisa nodded in understanding and she turned, walking back over to Mercury was now standing by herself. "Well..." Suzie smiled, looking at Haley.

"You're a Pure Dragon..." Haley could bring herself to say only this.

"Yes." Suzie replied. "I am. But...I promise you that I don't hold my mother's views. I'm sorry for her attack on this island. I understand that whoever killed her probably didn't have much of a choice..."

"I'm sure too..." Haley nodded nervously.

Suzie nodded again, completely oblivious to Haley's mannerisms and nervousness. "Well..." She said, clasping her claws together. "...It was nice to see you again. Although...I'm sure we'll see each other again quite soon..."

"Maybe..." Haley replied softly, nervously.

"Oh, we will..." Suzie's smile widened. "...To prove that I feel terrible for what my mother, Mercury and Alvah did when they came here, I want to do something for the Regulars on this island. Perhaps...a party..."

"Oh, really?" Haley replied, seeming interested.

"Yes..." Suzie replied. "...I was talking to your friend back there. She said that tomorrow would be a good day. I couldn't agree more with her. I think that it will have to be later in the day, though. So I can plan and make it special. I really think that it's time that Pure Dragons and Regulars come back together..."

Once again, Haley's eyes widened with surprise. "You do?" There was an amazed tone in her voice.

"Oh yes, American Dragon..." Suzie told her, slowly turning around. "...I do..." Then, once she had her back to Haley, she started to walk away. "...I really do..." Suzie repeated to herself, a smirk spreading across her face.

Finally, Suzie reached Mercury and Deisa, and she passed in-between them, continuing to walk as they both turned around. Without either of them saying anything, both Pure Dragon jogged up to Suzie, stopping beside her, Suzie now in-between them. "I wanted to thank you, my Queen..." Mercury said humbly. "...That cell was a horrible place! I am so thankful to be free!"

"Well, just consider yourself lucky that Braylon saw you locked up in there and told me..." Suzie replied as they reached the edge, where Austin was still standing. "...You're going to earn your freedom, Mercury..." Suzie told her as she turned around to face her.

"How?" Mercury asked.

"You are going to stay here with Austin..." Suzie told her, Austin walking up beside the Queen. "...You see, I have a plan..."

"It isn't your mother's plan, is it?" Mercury asked, a worried look on her face.

"No..." Suzie told her. "...It's an entirely new plan. You see, I think that it's time to transform the Regulars. Give them an upgrade. Make them like us..."

"Is that even possible?" Mercury asked.

"I believe so..." Suzie smiled. "...I almost finished the tests that I conducted while you were locked up. I told the Head Councilor that I was thinking about throwing a party tomorrow. Of course, that is when I plan to transform them all."

"Then what do I do?" Mercury asked, a look of dedication on her face.

"Tonight and until we arrive tomorrow..." Suzie crossed her arms. "...You and Austin are to stay here and watch over the island. I want you to make sure that nobody leaves this island..."

LINE BREAK

"So, Leah?" Destiny asked with a smile as she and Leah entered her room. "What do you think I should wear to Haley's party tonight?" As she asked this, Leah walked over to where her suitcase was on the floor beside the bed as Destiny closed the door.

"Okay, first of all..." Leah pointed out as she reached her suitcase. "...It's not Haley's party..." As she said this, she knelt down and opened it. "...Second of all, Haley told us that it's a casual dress party. We don't have to look nice..."

"Oh, you don't have to go and ruin my fun..." Destiny pretended to pout.

"But it's so easy to do that..." Leah replied with a sly smile as she closed her suitcase after grabbing her toothbrush. Leah then got to her feet and used her foot to send the suitcase under Destiny's bed with two kicks.

"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?" Destiny said with a playful smile, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I'd love to..." Leah replied, also smiling. "...In fact, I think I will..." Leah then started to walk over to Destiny. However, before she could reach her, she stopped when she heard a pounding at the door.

"Hello?" A female voice called out from the other side as more pounding followed. "Is a girl named Destiny in here?"

"Oh my God!" Leah gasped. "That's my Mom! I gotta hide!"

As Destiny slowly walked over to the door, Leah ran over to the other side of the bed and ducked down. Before opening the door, Destiny turned her head to the side to make sure that Leah was hidden. Once she was satisfied, Destiny turned her attention back to her door and opened it, where she could see a woman whose eyes were red and poofy from crying, but were still wet with fresh tears.

Sniffling, Mrs. Belden addressed Destiny. "Hello." She said. "I'm Leah's mother. She's been missing for over a week, and I've been looking for her since. Have you..." Once again, she stopped and sniffled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "...Seen her? I'm so worried..."

Destiny was taken aback by how devastated the woman in front of her looked, and for a few seconds, she wondered if she could bring herself to lie to the heartbroken woman. Finally, she took a step back. "Um..." She opened her mouth, quickly making up her mind. "...No..." She answered, looking down in shame. "...No I haven't. I didn't even know that she was missing. I thought she might have been sick..."

"No..." Mrs. Belden replied sadly. "...She's gone. She ran away. I just hope that she's okay..."

"Well..." Destiny replied, finally looking back up to look at the woman she was lying to and only hurting more. "...Have you reported the cops? I'm sure they could-"

"I have..." Mrs. Belden told her. "...And they said that she's a legal adult and that since it appears as though she ran away, there's not much they can do..."

For the first time since Mrs. Belden showed up at her door, Destiny actually felt a little relieved; almost as if a weight had been taken off of her and she didn't feel as bad for lying. "Oh..." Destiny smiled slightly. "...You see, even the police think she's fine. I'm sure she'll turn up..."

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure she will..." Destiny smiled kindly. "...And I'm sure that she's fine..."

This got a small smile from Mrs. Belden, and she slowly turned and walked away from the building as Destiny quickly closed the door. As soon as the door was closed, Destiny sighed as she turned around, putting her back up against it. "...I know that she's fine..."

With a groan, Destiny slid down to the floor in a sitting position. As Destiny's butt touched the floor, Leah slowly rose from her hiding place, her eyes wide.

LINE BREAK

Deisa remained close to Suzie as they flew through the air. Once they reached the hole in the ground, both Pure Dragons dived down to the hole, flying down the long tunnel before they both landed on the floor.

Quickly, Suzie's wings folded back into her golden robe before she started to walk into the next room, where there were a few Pure Dragons. "My Queen?" Deisa called out, taking a step closer to Suzie.

Deisa's call got the attention of Suzie, who stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What, Deisa?" She asked.

"What are we going to do now, my Queen?"

"As of right now..." Suzie answered. "...I am going to finish my test and create the potion that will morph the Regulars for tomorrow..."

LINE BREAK

At Canal Street Electronics, Sun Park was near Trixie and Spud, holding a tray. Trixie and Spud both reached for the drinks on the tray. "Enjoy..." Sun said kindly as she turned and started to walk to other guests, offering them refreshments.

In the back room, Carter, Haley and Fu Dog were all sitting on the couch, all three of them in silence. However, suddenly, two figures entered the room, and when she realized that they were Leah and Destiny, she smiled. "Hey, guys...": She greeted them. "...Glad you could make it..."

"Wouldn't miss it, Haley..." Destiny replied glumly, Leah nodding in agreement; her nod also showing her down look.

"What's wrong, guys?" Haley asked, her smile fading as her two friends walked further into the room. "You look down..."

"That's okay..." Fu said, lifting up his head. "...They can join the doom and gloom part of the party. Seriously..." And with that, Fu Dog lowered his head.

Haley turned her head to the side and looked down, giving the shar-pei and angry scowl. Then, she returned her attention to her friends. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Family issues..." Leah answered. "...I don't want to talk about it."

"What about you guys?" Destiny asked. "Isn't this supposed to be Carter's party?"

"It's a boring party..." Carter replied, frowning. "...I don't know any of these people. What should I care?"

"And you?" Destiny asked, looking at Haley.

"Well, you know how I told you about that young dragon that I thought had perished?" Haley asked. "The one who was attacked by that Pure Dragon? Well, it turns out she survived. Not only that, but she's a Pure Dragon as well. Not only that, but she tricked me into helping her finish her mission that her evil, twisted Mom assigned her."

"Wow..." Destiny was surprised. "...That is bad..."

"What's bad?" A new, familiar voice asked, and just then, Sun entered the room. "Why aren't you all enjoying the party?"

"Lot on our minds..." Haley mumbled.

"Like what?" Sun asked, walking over to where Leah and Destiny were standing. "Is it so important that it can't be put off for one night?"

"Sun..." Haley replied. "...I don't think so..."

"What's wrong, Haley?" Sun asked, her face filling with worry.

"Well, you know that young dragon that we thought died not that long ago?" Haley asked, sitting up in the couch. "You know...the one with the button on her belly that she said was a bomb?"

LINE BREAK

"Come on, Jake!" On the Island of Draco, Rose was standing by the door that led to their bathroom. Her blonde hair was straightened and she wore a pink T-shirt and a purple skirt. "We're going to be late for the party at Sun's!" She was just about to knock when her attention was drawn to the door as she heard it open and close. Turning her head to the side, Rose could see that Holly had entered the room. "Holly?" She asked.

For once, Holly was not wearing her Dragon Council robes, and was instead wearing her once normal purple T-shirt and black leather pants. Her wavy red (and slightly grayed) hair was pulled up into a pony-tail. "Holly, you're coming with us?" Rose asked.

"Yeah..." Holly shrugged, walking over to Rose. "...Haley invited me right before she left. Fortunately, Callum and Rin will be able to take care of any important business while I'm away..."

"Lucky you..." Rose smiled, just as the door to the bathroom opened and Jake stepped out. Jake was wearing jeans/shorts and his red jacket, which was unzipped, revealing a plain white T-shirt underneath.

"You guys ready?" He asked.

LINE BREAK

It was pitch black outside, and Mercury and Austin were both hiding in the tree, looking around the island. However, they were both quite close to each other as they hid themselves, and once Mercury's arm touched Austin's shoulder, he turned his head to the side and glared at her. "Stop touching me!" He ordered, trying his best to move to the side so that Mercury no longer ran the risk of touching him.

"Sorry..." Mercury apologized.

"I think it's time we contact the Queen..." Austin finally decided, starting to reach up to his mouth.

"But she said to only do that in case something went wrong..." Mercury tried to tell him, but by this time, Austin had already reached into his mouth and pulled out a communication device. "...Alright, don't listen to me..." Mercury rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to the island, only to gasp as she saw Holly, Rose and Jake all walking toward the edge of the island. "Austin, look!" Mercury exclaimed, nudging him in the shoulder, making her companion growl, but nonetheless look in the direction that she was now pointing in. "We have to stop them!"

"You're telling me..." Austin growled as he started to flap his wings, flying off of the tree. Mercury quickly did the same; lifting off the tree, she followed him.

Jake, Holly and Rose had just reached the ledge of the island and were about to transform into their dragon forms. However, all three of them stopped when they heard the sound of flapping wings. "Yo, what's that noise?" Jake asked.

Seconds later, his question was answered when Austin and Mercury landed right in front of them. Right away, Rose gasped. "Jake, it's that Pure Dragon! She created that doppelganger!"

"What are you doing here, Mercury?" Holly asked. "I thought you left with your Queen..."

"We're here to make sure that you three don't leave this island..." Austin said with a growl. "...So says the Queen!" Then, with a grunt, he started to flap his wings and he hovered in the air and flew toward Holly.

"Holly, look out!" Rose shouted, and the next thing Holly knew, there was a flash of bright light and Rose flew to the side, blocking Holly from potential harm. Shocked, Holly stumbled back, losing her balance and falling onto the grass in a sitting position as Rose slammed into Austin, making him drop his communication device as he was thrown back.

Mercury looked at Austin and attempted to run after him to help, but before she could take more than three steps, she grunted as a red dragon slammed into her, slamming her onto her back and pinning her to the grass. "You're not going anywhere..." Jake told her with a growl as Mercury struggled weakly.

Meanwhile, Rose and Austin were throwing blows at each other. Austin tried to punch Rose, but Rose managed to block it with her scaly arm. Watching this with wide eyes, Mercury realized that she had to do something to help her companion. Scowling, Mercury looked back up at Jake with a scowl and brought together all her strength, managing to free one of her arms from its place on the ground. "Wh...Hey!" Jake reacted, but before he could do anything, Mercury curled her fingers into a fist and slammed into Jake's face.

Jake grunted and flew off of her, stumbling backward on the grass as Mercury jumped to her feet. With a scowl, Mercury flicked her tail, transforming it into the long chain with the hook on the end. With a grunt, Mercury fired her tail at Jake.

Jake's eyes quickly widened and he started to flap his wings, hovering in the air as he lashed back out with his tail, his tail hitting the hook chain, sending it flying back to Mercury. Mercury's eyes widened as she saw her chain coming back toward her, and she quickly ducked, her tail flying past her and going out of the ledge of the island before it came to the end; snagging, the chain came flying back, just as Mercury started to stand up straight again. The chain quickly started to wrap around Mercury's neck, the tightness increasing each time it wrapped around her neck. Finally, it finished wrapping around her neck, and Mercury's eyes widened as she started to suffocate, and she tried to reach up to the chain strangling her as she unconsciously took steps back, completely unaware that she was too close to the edge until she stepped off, gasping as she fell.

However, as she fell close to the side of the island, the hook on the end of the chain skimmed against the dirt, finally becoming lodged in the dirt, stopping Mercury's fall and leaving her to gasp and kick out with her legs as she continued to choke.

Meanwhile, Rose's fight with Austin had gotten a lot more vicious. The two were now hovering in the air, and Austin occasionally rammed into her. "Hey!" Rose grunted as Austin slammed into her, pushing her back closer to where he communication device was. "Stop it!"

However, Austin did not listen and he once again started to try to ram into Rose. Rose reacted quickly and she lashed out with her tail, making Austin grunt as he was thrown backward. "I told you to stop..." Rose told him, frowning.

Austin just stared back at Rose slightly, his face curling into a scowl. Then, he suddenly vanished into thin air. "Wh...?" Rose asked, startled, her eyes widening, However, below her, she could make out the form of Austin as he appeared below her and right in front of her, right out of thin air. Austin grunted as he started to fly up to Rose's level, but Rose, completely startled, lashed out with her tail, her tail slicing into the Pure Dragon's neck as his head reached the level of Rose's chest.

Immediately, Austin's eyes widened and he reached out and grabbed his neck with one of his clawed hands as he fell to the ground, landing on his knees before he fell over onto his belly, gasping.

Her eyes wide with horror, Rose landed on the ground, landing right in front of the communication device that belonged to the Pure Dragon. Still gasping in pain and clutching his neck, Austin looked up and saw the device. Slowly, he managed to reach out and grab it and pressed a button, omitting a holographic version of Deisa.

"De...Deisa..." Austin gasped. "...The...They kn...know. W...We f...fa..failed..." And with that, Austin released a final moan as he eyes closed and his head lowered to the ground. Deisa stared at the body for a few seconds before she quickly spun around, looking at both Rose and watching as Jake reached Holly and helped her to her feet. Then, the image of Deisa faded completely.

"What do we know?" Rose suddenly asked, looking down at the motionless form of Austin. She quickly knelt down and shook him. "What did you fail to do?" She demanded.

"Rose!" Rose suddenly turned her head to the side when she heard Jake's voice. She could see Jake walking over to her, while Holly was walking over to the ledge of the island. "Rose, he's been slain..." Jake told her as he reached her side. "...It wasn't your fault. He's gone. You can't get answers from him..." Smiling at her, he reached down, offering her his claws.

Rose looked at Jake uncertainly and glanced back down at the slain dragon, almost as if she expected him to spring back to life and give her answers. "Rose..." Jake repeated. "...He's been slain..."

"This other one has been too..." Holly suddenly said, walking up to Jake's side. Then, she sighed and looked down at the grass. "...I knew it..."

"You knew what?" Rose asked.

"I knew that releasing Mercury might lead to trouble..." Holly looked back up. "...I should have known that the daughter of Damiana would have to have some kind of trick up her sleeve..."

LINE BREAK

"So she tricked me..." Haley finished, leaning back against the couch as she concluded her explanation.

"How did you find this out?" Sun asked, seeming concerned.

"She showed up on the Island of Draco earlier in the day..." Haley explained. "...She had that Pure Dragon with the chains from the other Queen's attack. Then, there was an Arylide-yellow dragon that I didn't recog-"

"Wait, stop..." Sun cut her off, holding up her hand to silence her pupil as her eyes widened. "...Did you say an Arylide-yellow dragon?"

"Yeah..." Haley repeated, not knowing where this was going. "...Is there something wrong with that?"

"Haley..." Sun said, her voice filled with concern. "...When we rescued Jake Jr., there was a Pure Dragon of that exact same color that had him..."

"Wait, are you trying to say that Pure Dragons kidnapped the kid's kid?" Fu asked, lifting his head back up.

"I think that's exactly what I'm saying..." Sun said, crossing her arms.

Haley just took this time to stare back at Sun, and as she continued to stare at her Dragon Master, the more she started to believe what she was being told. Within moments, Haley's eyes were wide and her mouth was open slightly. "I...can't believe-I have to call Ja-"

However, before she could finish speaking, a ringing came from the pocket of her jeans. Haley quickly reached into them and pulled out her communication device. She quickly pressed a button, omitting a holographic form of none other than Jake. "Jake, I need to-" Haley started urgently, only to get cut off by her brother.

"I know, Hales..." Jake told her. "...But unfortunately, that will have to wait. We've got problems..."

LINE BREAK

Suzie was sitting on her room, and she was in the process of pouring the potion into a vial when Deisa flew up the tunnel and landed in the room. "Just a minute, Deisa..." Suzie told her, just as she finished pouring the potion. Suzie then set down the pot and grabbed the lid to the vial. "...Almost done..." She then put the lid on and then turned around to face Deisa. "...Yes?"

"My Queen..." Deisa reported. "...I have just received a call from Austin..."

"And?" A grin started to spread onto Suzie's face.

"Their cover was blown..." Deisa replied sadly. "...Three dragons tried to get off the island and they fought back. Mercury and Austin have been slain, your highness. The Regulars know that we are planning something. Our element of surprise has been lost..."

It took Suzie a moment to react, but she finally did. With a growl, Suzie spun around and peered over her desk, slamming her fist down on a button...

LINE BREAK

In every room of the Pure Dragon lair, an intercom popped out of the ceiling and Suzie's voice shouted from it: "All Pure Dragons are to report to the ceremonial room immediately!"

This made all of the different colored Pure Dragons in all of the rooms look up at the ceiling with curious looks on their faces. This included a Periwinkle-colored dragon who was standing beside an Electric Blue-colored dragon and a Harlequin-colored dragon amongst a crowd that were already moving out of the room. "What's this about?" The Periwinkle Pure Dragon asked, looking at her friends. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, Hazel..." The Electric Blue-colored Pure Dragon replied. She also had long blonde braids that went down her back, plus two more that went down at her sides. "...But we should go find out."

The three female Pure Dragons then walked out of the room, starting to follow the others.

LINE BREAK

Back in her room, Suzie removed her claws from the button and turned around to face Deisa. "I want you to get Commander Dallin..." She told her.

LINE BREAK

Deisa quickly walked down the halls of the lair, finally stopping in front of a hole that was in the ceiling. As Deisa looked up, she could hear the sound of loud flapping; loud flapping that could only come from large wings. Finally, a rather large Rufous-colored came flying down the hole and landed on the floor right in front of Deisa. The large Pure Dragon wore a military hat and had a military symbol tattooed on his chest.

"Commander..." Deisa seemed to be relieved. "...Come with me. Queen Suzanne requests your help..."

LINE BREAK

By the time Hazel, the Electric Blue Pure Dragon and the Harlequin Pure Dragon entered the ceremony room, it was filled with all of the other Pure Dragons. The only room was in front, where a cotton-candy-colored dragon with short red hair stood, as did a Jonquil-colored dragon and a Sand Dune-colored older Pure Dragon that had a collar around his neck.

"Come on..." Hazel urged her friends. "...Up in front..." She and the rest of her friends walked up to the others that were in the front and they lined up, just as Suzie and Deisa entered, followed by Dallin.

"Whoa!" The Jonquil-colored dragon gasped, his eyes sparkling. Even though he wasn't talking to anyone, Hazel, her friends and the cotton-candy-colored Pure Dragon all turned their heads to the side to look at him as he spoke: "It's Commander Dallin! He's arguably the most talented Pure Dragon out there!"

"That's nice..." The cotton-candy Pure Dragon grinned. "...I bet he isn't as powerful as me..."

"Oh, but he is..." The Jonquil Pure Dragon continued, watching as the Queen, Deisa and Dallin all stopped in the middle of the room. "...With his powers, he rose to power by means of eliminating all those who stood in his way!"

"Hmm, well isn't that interesting?" The Electric Blue Pure Dragon replied, turning her attention back to the three Pure Dragons that were facing them, just as Suzie opened her mouth, which got the other three to turn their attention back to them as well.

"You may all be wondering..." Suzie began, looking at all of the Pure Dragons. "...Why I called you all here. Well, I'm here to tell you. For the past few days, I have been planning on something special...the transformation of Regulars into Pure Dragons..."

This got murmurs from the Pure Dragons, and Suzie smiled as she continued: "...Unfortunately, the Council of Dragons now know that I am planning something. I will not go into specifics. All I will say is that now in order to fulfill my plan, I now need an army. You..." She held up her claws to indicate them all. "...Are my army. Unfortunately...I doubt that most of you are ready for a big fight. Even I am not fit for that. That is why I have gotten Commander Dallin to train you all. I know your training will be fast with him as your instructor..." As she said this, she put her hand on Dallin's shoulder. "...Making you all ready for battle as soon as possible. Deisa..."

"Yes, your highness..." Deisa said politely, turning around and handing Dallin a piece of paper.

"These are the names of all the Pure Dragons that I think need training..." Suzie told him as the Commander looked down at the list. "...I want to hear of whatever progress is made in the morning. Got it?"

Dallin just nodded and Suzie smiled before she turned her head, only to have her smile fade as she saw the Sand Dune-colored dragon walk up to her. "Suzie..." He said. "...You don't really believe that I need training?"

"No, Fintan..." Suzie crossed her arms. "...You aren't on the list." However, when she saw Fintan's mouth opening, she quickly cut him off. "Don't say it. You aren't my father..."

"You should still treat me with respect..." Fintan told her sternly. "...I don't care if you're my Queen..."

Suzie acted as if she was about to respond, but all she did was mumble: "Just come with me..." She then turned around along with Deisa, who had walked up from behind her, and together, they started to walk out of the room. Fintan frowned as he started to follow her, only to be cut off as Dallin put his arm out to stop him. His frown a now full-on scowl, Fintan turned around to face the grinning Commander Pure Dragon. "What?"

"No, you're on this list, Fintan..." Dallin grinned cruelly. "...You see, maybe if you actually had skill, you could be in a powerful position without having to rely on your step-daughter for the power that you have..."

"And if I were the leader of the Pure Dragons..." Fintan growled. "...You would not have moved up in power after what you did. You'd be imprisoned..."

"It was fair game..." Dallin grinned. Then, he lowered his arm and returned to looking down at his list. Scowling, Fintan turned and quickly walked out of the room. Fintan quickly caught up with Deisa and Suzie once he exited the room.

"What took you so long?" Suzie asked.

"It doesn't matter..." Fintan answered. "...What does matter to me, though, is you. Are you sure that you are ready for something like this? You even said yourself that you do not feel ready for battle. Maybe...you could let me take control of this one, while you stay here..."

"That isn't going to happen..." Suzie told him. "...The American Dragon is an amazing dragon. I want to be the one to change her..."

LINE BREAK

Back in the ceremonial room, Dallin looked up from the list, looking at all of the Pure Dragons. The Jonquil-colored Pure Dragon finally couldn't control his excitement and he asked as loudly as he could: "Can you show off your powers?"

Dallin ignored the Pure Dragon, and instead, he addressed every Pure Dragon in the room. "For tonight..." He told them. "...I am going to call you all up one by one. Then, you are to show me your powers when you fight me. And trust me, you better be good if you are to be a match for me. I can assure you that this will be quick..." He then looked down at the list. "...Braylon." He called off.

It took a few moment for there to be an answer, and at first, no one thought the Commander would get an answer, but soon, both Hazel and the Electric Blue Pure Dragon both grunted as the Chocolate-colored Pure Dragon pushed by them and walked up to the Commander. "Let's see your power..." Dallin grinned.

Braylon nodded, and in the blink of an eye, his rib cage slid out from inside his belly, bumping into Dallin and making him step back. Braylon then grabbed both ends and quickly pulled them out. He then extended his arms and everyone watched as his ribcage flew out of his claws and connected around his belly and chest, creating a body-shield.

"Interesting..." Dallin said. "...Let's see how strong that is..." With a grunt, he delivered a punch right the shield, making contact with it with a thud. However, the bones did not break and Braylon did not move. "...Very interesting..." Dallin said. "...We'll call that a day for you. You may go..."

Braylon nodded and he turned to leave as Dallin looked back down at the piece of paper. "Maeve..."

This made the cotton-candy Pure Dragon smile as she walked up to the Commander. "That's me." She then stopped in front of him. "...And I bet you want to see my awesome power...Well, here it is..." Then, in the blink of an eye, she completely vanished from sight. The only thing that alerted anyone to her presence after that moment was her occasional chuckling and the sound of her footsteps.

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Dallin acted quickly and delivered a punch right to Maeve's face. The Pure Dragon grunted and fell to the floor with a thud, then became visable again. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping open, almost as if she wanted to cry. "Next!" Dallin shouted, looking back down at his list. "Hazel..."

Hearing her name, Hazel gasped softly, her eyes widening and her body tensing. "Hey, Hazel..." Hazel suddenly felt a soft hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to the side to see the Electric Blue Pure Dragon smiling at her. "...You have to act like everything is going to go wrong or that you're in trouble whenever someone says your name. You'll do fine..."

"Thanks, Shyla..." Hazel smiled and slowly, she turned and started to walk over to Dallin, passing Maeve, who had her head lowered in shame. Taking a deep breath, Hazel finally reached the Commander. "Okay..." She said, and she slowly opened her mouth, turning her head as she breathed out, but instead of fire, she breathed out smoke.

"What is that?" Dallin asked as Hazel turned her head so she was looking at him. "Is that...poisonous gas?"

"Yes, sir..." Hazel replied.

This put a smile on Dallin's face. "Very good." He said. "...That's all for tonight..." He then looked back down at the list. "...Shyla..."

Sighing with relief, Hazel turned back around and started to walk back to the crowd, passing by Shyla, who smiled at her. Finally, Shyla reached Dallin and stood in front of him. "And your power is?" Dallin asked.

Shyla smiled as her braids started to lift up, almost as if they were alive. Then, all of them started to shoot toward Dallin. The Commander acted quickly and he ducked down, but the braids all came down after him, resulting in Dallin jumping back while in a crouched position and then jumping up. "Very good!" He told her. "That's enough for tonight." He then looked back down at the list. "Drema." He said.

As Shyla turned and walked back over to Hazel, the Harlequin Pure Dragon stepped forward and walked over to Dallin, smiling with confidence as she reached him. "Let's see your power..." Dallin told her.

"Alright..." Drema replied softly. She then hunched over and grunted, clenching her fists as her scaly exterior started to shed, leaving behind a body of veins and organs. She then looked up at Dallin, who looked impressed.

"Let's see what you've got..." Dallin told her. With a grunt, he threw a punch at Drema, who jumped to the side, dodging it. Drema then lashed out with her tail, which Dallin avoided by jumping into the air. Then, when he came back down, he blew out a torrent of fire, which Drema once again dodged by jumping out of the way and to the side. "...Your fighting skills are decent..." Dallin told her. "...You are done for the night..." He then turned back to face the rest of the Pure Dragons. "...Tanier..." He said as he looked down at the list.

This got a gasp of excitement from the Jonquil-colored Pure Dragon, and he practically skipped over to Dallin, passing by Drema, who had returned to her normal self. By the time Tanier reached Dallin, his eyes were sparkling.

"Let's see your power..." Dallin told him.

Excited, Tanier nodded quickly, his arms dropping to the floor as they started to uncurl, almost like a slinky. The same thing happened with his legs, and he started to bob up and down as he watched Dallin take several steps back. "I want to see what you've got..." Dallin told him.

Giving another couple of quick nods, Tanier started to run toward the Pure Dragon Commander, but because of his speed and he springy legs, he quickly fell to the floor with a "Whoa!" in a tangled mess. Groaning, Tanier looked at the other Pure Dragons, only to see Maeve laughing hysterically, her shamed look now gone, replaced with a look of joy. Finally, her laughter became too much, and her knees started to shake before collapsing to her knees, clutching her belly as her laughing continued.

LINE BREAK

Hazel could see Tanier quickly running out of the room after the practice had ended as she walked alongside Drema and Shyla. "Well..." Hazel quickly heard footsteps behind her, so she turned her head to the side, only to see Maeve walking beside her. "...I can tell you that that loser is the worst Pure Dragon that I've ever met..."

"Shut it, Maeve." Hazel told her. "You weren't that much better."

"That may be so..." Maeve's grin only widened as she started to walk faster, leaving the three Pure Dragon friends. "...But at least I wasn't him..."

LINE BREAK

Inside Destiny's "room" that night, while Destiny was sleeping lightly, Leah, on the other side of the bed with her back to Destiny, was wide awake, the events of the day still playing in her mind.

Glancing down at the ground, she could see her toothbrush on top of her suitcase, which was still on the floor. Sighing, Leah slowly sat up on the bed and stood up off of the bed. She then knelt down and picked up the toothbrush with one hand while she used the other hand to open the suitcase. Quickly, Leah then placed the toothbrush into the suitcase and closed the lid.

Then, Leah just remained it that position for several moments, just blinking every five to ten seconds. Finally, she sighed and locked the suitcase. Standing back up again, Leah returned to the bed, where she sat back down and then lied back down.

LINE BREAK

"Commander..." Suzie, Deisa and Fintan all re-entered the ceremonial room, where they found him standing by the large pit in the middle of the room. Once he heard Suzie's voice, Dallin turned around to face them. "...I was just coming to see how it went tonight..." Suzie said.

"It went fine..." Dallin told her.

"Just fine?" Suzie asked.

"Just fine..." Dallin repeated. "...There are quite a few who need much training. There are a few who I feel are already ready..."

"Good..." Suzie said. "...That much was to be expected. Uh...when do you think you can have them all ready?"

"As long as it takes..." Dallin replied.

"I see..." Suzie replied, nodding. "...However, I would like to have them ready as soon as possible. Any day after tomorrow..."

"Why not tomorrow?" Fintan asked.

"Because they know that I had something planned for tomorrow..." Suzie told him. "...They'll expect something tomorrow. I'm not foolish. I know what I'm doing. So...I'm going to spend tomorrow here with you and see how it goes. I'd like to see these Pure Dragons make a lot of progress..."

"That..." Dallin said. "...I can promise you."

LINE BREAK

Destiny moaned as she slowly opened her eyes after a night of sleep. Slowly sitting up, she yawned for a few seconds before she started to smack her lips. "Leah?" She asked, turning her head to the side. However, instead of finding Leah, she instead found a letter on the side of the bed where Leah had been lying.

Curious, Destiny picked it up and looked at it, starting to read it out loud: "Dear Destiny, I realize that I have made a big mistake by asking you to shelter me. I made a selfish mistake by running away. After seeing how my mom reacted yesterday, I've decided to go home. If my mom reacted that way to me running away, then I...I don't think she'll react negatively when she finds out how I feel about...about you. Leah."

Surprised, Destiny slowly lowered the letter, a small smile spreading onto her face.

LINE BREAK

Leah pulled her hand away from the door after knocking three times. Setting down her suitcase, Leah sighed as she waited for the door to open. Finally it did, and Leah was not surprised to see that it was her mother. Immediately, tears started to form in her eyes, a direct contradiction to the happy and relieved look and smile on her face. "L...Le...Leah?"

"Hi, Mom..." Leah said softly. "...I'm...I'm sorry I left..."

"Oh, Leah..." Mrs. Belden started, but she stopped. "...Don't even start about that. I'm...I'm just glad you're home..." Sniffling, Mrs. Belden took a step back, allowing Leah to pick up her suitcase again and step into the house.

As soon as Leah had entered the house, Mrs. Belden closed the door and turned around, putting her hand on her shoulder. However, Leah didn't pay so much attention to this, for she looked up at the stairs as she heard two sets of footsteps. Both her father and brother Ian were walking down the stairs. "Honey, what's...?" Mr. Belden started, but he stopped when he recognized Leah. "Leah?"

"Hi, Dad..." Leah replied softly.

"Leah!" Ian joined in this time, and both he and his father ran down the stairs, reaching the bottom just in time for Alena to exit the family room.

"What's all this...?" Alena asked, but she stopped when she saw the rest of her family gathered around Leah. "Leah?"

"Leah..." Mr. Belden said. "...Don't think that we're mad at you, but we really want to know why you felt it was necessary to leave without telling us..."

"Well..." Leah said. "...I..." She stopped, turning her head and looking at Alena, who only stared back with a look of shock on her face. "...I..." Leah continued, returning her attention to her parents and Ian. "...I love...I love Destiny...We...We kissed on accident at the library, and...although I didn't think I did, I...I recently realized that I do...I do like her...like that. I thought that...I thought you'd...reject me or...or something like that..."

She finished speaking, and as she waited for her family to respond, her heart started to pound. Her parents and her brother both looked absolutely shocked, and to Leah's horror, it was Alena that spoke first. Walking up to the rest of her family, Alena said: "It's okay, Leah. We'll show you that there is nothing wrong with you. We'll show you that you don't really lo-"

However, before she could finish, she froze, her mouth opened in mid-sentence as her father cut her off. "You..." He seemed absolutely horrified, and Leah's eyes widened as she felt her heart sinking. "...You actually thought..." Mr. Belden continued. "...That we would...judge you because you have feelings for someone of the same gender?"

"Oh, Leah..." Mrs. Belden added. "...How could you? How could you think that? I thought we made it clear that we will always love you..."

By this time, Leah could no longer control herself, and tears were now rolling down her cheeks as she stared at her parents. "Yeah..." She managed a teary chuckle. "...How could I be so stupid?"

"Oh, Leah..." Mrs. Belden took her daughter by her shoulder. "...Come on. Let's get you back up to your room..." As the two of them started to walk up to the stairs, a shocked Alena barely managed to avoid colliding with them; despite her shock, she still managed to step back. "...And how about we call Destiny and have her over for dinner tonight?"

Sniffling, Leah was surprised by this, and as the two of them started to climb up the stairs, she turned her head to the side. "You mean it?"

"Of course, Leah..." Mrs. Belden smiled, squeezing her daughter's shoulder, which made Leah, despite her tear-streaked face, smile.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Holly, Jake, Callum, Rin and Rose were all standing on the grass, watching as the elevator popped out of the grass. "I don't like this, Jake..." Holly said as she watched the doors slide open and watched as Haley, Sun, Fu Dog and Carter all stumbled out of it. "...I would have preferred if you had left them out of this..."

"Yeah, but Haley said she had something she needed to tell Rose and me..." Jake replied.

"Well, you know what has to happen now..." Holly crossed her arms, just as Haley, Fu Dog, Carter and Sun arrived in front of them.

"You guys were attacked last night?" Haley asked.

"Unfortunately so..." Holly sighed. "...I've made some big mistakes before, but I think this is the biggest mistake I've ever made. I should have seen it coming..."

"You couldn't have seen it coming..." Sun told her softly. "...It is impossible to see many things that are in the near future. The important thing is to make up for your mistakes..."

"And I plan to do just that..." Holly replied. "...Haley, Sun, Fu Dog, Dragon Cromwell...I'm sorry, but none of you are allowed to leave this island."

"Why?" Carter asked.

"I need to make sure that every dragon is safe..." Holly told him. "...I know that Queen Suzanne is planning something..."

"Unfortunately for us..." Callum spoke up. "...Now that she knows that we know that she is planning something, she will more likely than not wait until an unknown date to pull of her plan..."

"And when that happens..." Holly sighed as she continued. "...We need to make sure that we have all the able-bodied dragons that we can get. I'm really sorry. I did not want you here for this..."

"It's okay..." Haley told her. "...We'll help you. We'll fight beside you..."

Holly nodded, showing her thanks. "Come Councilors..." She said, turning her head in both directions to address Rin and Callum. "...Haley and her brother have something important that they need to discuss..." Holly, Rin and Callum all then turned around and started to walk away, leaving Haley to look at Rose and Jake.

"What did you need to tell us?" Jake asked.

"Mountain Goblins were only hired help..." Haley said. "...The Pure Dragons are the ones that were truly responsible for your son's abduction..."

LINE BREAK

"Hazel..." Hazel moaned as she felt someone shaking her awake. Moaning as she opened her eyes, she could see that Shyla and Drema were hovering above her; Shyla was using her foot to shake her. "...It's time..."

Groaning, Hazel quickly sat up. "Again?" She asked.

"According to Queen Suzanne..." Drema said. "...We're going to be practicing every day from the time we wake up to the time we all go to bed until we are ready to strike the Regulars..."

"Oh, great..." Hazel said sarcastically as she got to her feet. "...Many more mornings of seeing Maeve act like a total diva..."

"Well, it's not like anyone can do anything about it..." Drema replied. "...Although I'd personally love to see someone make her look like I do whenever I use my powers..."

LINE BREAK

When Hazel, Shyla and Drema entered the ceremonial room, they could see that, once again, they were the last ones to enter, and also once again, the only area in the large room that was not crowded was the very front of the room, where Tanier, Maeve and now Braylon were standing.

"Hey, you three line up!" The three of them suddenly turned their heads to the side when they heard Dallin's voice, and they could see that Suzie, Deisa and Fintan were also in the room, all of them standing behind Dallin.

"Yes, sir." Hazel said quickly, her eyes wide. "Come on, guys..."

Dallin, Suzie, Fintan and Deisa all watched as the three Pure Dragons finally got into their places and turned around to face them, waiting for instruction. "Fintan..." Suzie finally said. "...Deisa..." She added as she reached into her robe and pulled out her vial. She then turned around to face her step-father. "...I want both of you to take this and duplicate it into thousands of vials. We're going to need plenty of this potion if it is going to work..."

Fintan said nothing. He merely just walked by Suzie after she finished speaking, being followed by Deisa as he walked out of the room. Smiling, Suzie then turned around to face the rest of the Pure Dragons. "Continue, Commander..." She said.

"You have a long day ahead of you..." Dallin told the Pure Dragons. "...Today we are stepping up the training. The fact of the matter is that none of you are ready for a battle with all of the Regular Dragons on their island. It is my job to prepare you for that battle in the shortest amount of time possible..."

"Yes..." Suzie agreed as she held up a piece of paper to her face. "...That is why I think you should start with the ones that need the most training. Out of the few of them, the ones you seem to be most concerned about are Maeve and Tanier?" She asked as she lowered her list, turning her head to the side to look at Dallin. Dallin just stood in place, silently confirming her words with a nod of the head.

"Alright, then..." Suzie returned her attention back to the Pure Dragons. "...Then I think we should start with them. Maeve! I want you to come up now..."

From right next to Hazel, the cotton candy-colored Pure Dragon grinned with self-confidence as she quickly started to walk up to Dallin and Suzie. As soon as she reached them, she immediately vanished into thin air. "I bet you can't see me!" She exclaimed as the sound of flapping wings could be heard.

Rolling his eyes, Dallin quickly reached out and snagged something in his claws, and assuming by the grunt that Maeve made, it most likely was her tail. Suzie quickly took several feet back as Dallin started to spin around in a circle, accompanied by frightened yells from Maeve. Finally, Dallin stopped spinning around and he released Maeve. Although the Pure Dragon could not be seen, her grunts could be heard along with thuds as she hit the floor and started roll across it.

Finally, Maeve became visible again, and all of the Pure Dragons could see her lying on her bell right in-between Hazel and Tanier, right where she had been. Groaning, Maeve stood up onto her hands as the rest of the Pure Dragons couldn't help but laugh at her, including Drema who had to put her hand over her mouth. "Stop it!" Maeve shouted at them. "I was just going easy on him!"

"Yes..." Suzie said as she walked back up to Dallin. "...She will definitely need more work." She then looked back down at the list. "Tanier. You're up..."

Somewhat nervous, Tanier slowly started to walk over to where Dallin and Suzie were standing. As soon as he reached them, Suzie started to step back, getting to a safe distance. "Let's do it..." Dallin told Tanier, and as Tanier watched, Dallin took a fighting stance.

"Okay..." Tanier took a deep breath as he held up his scaly arms. As Tanier took a deep breath, his scaly arms dropped, a certain spring to them as they curled up, acting as slinkies.

"Now try to hit me..." Dallin told him, trying to keep his patience.

Nodding, Tanier took a step back with his springy legs and tried to throw a punch at Dallin. His springy arm extended all the way as it shot toward Dallin. Dallin reacted quickly and he swung his tail to the side, his tail hitting Tanier's arm. The arm swung to the side in the direction that it was smacked, and it ended up throwing Tanier from his feet; Tanier shouted with fright as he flew through the room, only stopping when he slammed into the wall.

As Tanier slid to the ground, laughing once again filled the room, however, there was only one Pure Dragon that was laughing. Maeve had given up on her attempt to get up on her feet, and was now lying on her back, laughing uncontrollably as she clutched her stomach. "Oh..." She laughed. "...Oh...Oh man! Look...Look...Look at...at that loser!"

Hearing the ridiculing laughter, Tanier quickly got to his springy feet and jumped high into the air, flying toward Dallin, who was forced to look up at him as Tanier threw a punch, his slinky-like arms down at him. Dallin quickly rolled out of the way to avoid one of his fists, but for the one that was still coming right toward him, Dallin was forced to stumble back and lash out with his tail, just as Tanier's second fist hit the ground. Dallin's tail slammed into the curled part of Tanier's arm, and it bent to the side. From up in the air, Tanier grunted as he curved to the side and fell to the ground, landing with a thud and a grunt on his side.

Groaning, Tanier rolled over onto his belly, his arms starting to change back to normal as he pushed himself up onto his knees. As he slowly got to his feet, he started to turn around, only to stop when he heard the sound of Suzie's voice: "Tanier!"

Turning back around, he stared at the Queen. "Yes, your highness?" He asked.

"Come with me..." She told him. "...I want a word with you..." She then turned around and started to walk out of the room. A worried look on his face, Tanier started to follow her.

As Hazel watched Tanier exit the room, her eyes started to widen. "He must be in serious trouble if Queen Suzanne makes him leave training..." She guessed.

"Good thing for us..." Maeve said as she got to her feet, her hands and claws on her sides. "...With him out of the way, he won't be able to distract the Pure Dragons with actual talent..."

LINE BREAK

In her bedroom, Destiny had just finished making her bed and was just about to sit down on it when she heard the sound of ringing coming from her nightstand. Sitting down on her bed, she reached over and grabbed her communication device and as she held it close to her chest, she pressed a button, omitting a holographic form of Leah.

"Hey, Leah..." Destiny smiled. "...What's up? I bet your parents are glad to see you again..."

"They are..." Leah confirmed. "...And I told them about...well, about us..."

"I bet they didn't freak out like you thought they would..." Destiny said, her smile growing.

"They didn't actually..." Leah was now smiling herself. "...My mom...she even...asked me to invite you over for dinner tonight..."

"Oh..." Destiny's smile slowly started to fade. "...I can't do that. Not tonight, anyway. Tomorrow, perhaps..."

"Yeah..." Leah seemed a little disappointed. "...Yeah, that'll work. I'll tell my parents..."

"Sounds good..." Destiny's smile returned to her face. "...I'm looking forward to it..."

"Me too..." Leah started to smile again when she saw the smile that was on Destiny's face. "...Well, I guess I'll go tell them. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll call you again when my parents decide on the exact time."

"Got it..." Destiny smiled, watching as Leah's holographic figure faded. As soon as Leah's form faded, Destiny slowly lowered her communication device and fell back her bed, sighing.

LINE BREAK

Sweat poured down Tanier's forehead as he walked alongside Queen Suzie down the halls of the lair. "You are very dedicated, Tanier..." Suzie told him, turning her head to the side so she could look at him. "...You try hard, and I believe that you can do better..."

"You do?" Tanier asked, also turning his head to the side.

"Yes..." replied, stopping in her tracks. It took Tanier a moment to realize that she had stopped, so that when he finally stopped, he had to turn around to look at her. "...However..." Suzie continued. "...You need to find something that inspires you..."

"Inspires me?"

"Well, perhaps encourages you would be a better way to put it..." Suzie replied. "...Tell me, Tanier. Is there something that encourages you to do better? Come on. You can tell me. Something? Perhaps...someone?"

"Well, Commander Dallin..." Tanier started, only to get cut off by Suzie yet again.

"There you have it!" Suzie told him. "You like him, don't you? I must say..." She said as she leaned to the side, her shoulder touching the wall. "...That he is very powerful. He has done a lot of great things for the Pure Dragon community..."

"I know..." Tanier said.

"Well..." Suzie suggested, smiling. "...Maybe if you work hard, you can really impress him." As she said this, she removed her shoulder from the wall and pushed herself back into a straight standing position. "Think about it..."

Suzie then started to walk passed him. "Oh..." She said, stopping a couple feet away from him and turning her head to the side, making Tanier turn around. "...I think it's time for you to get back to your training..." She then turned her head and started to continue on her way.

LINE BREAK

Tanier quickly returned to the ceremonial room, where he found that nothing had changed. As he walked back to the crowd, her could hear Dallin's voice. "Glad to see that you've rejoined us..." He said. Then, as Tanier got back in his place and turned around to see Dallin open his mouth again. "...Seeing as there are so many of you, I feel that the best way to do this is to have you all fight me in lines. So, the first line-Braylon, Tanier, Maeve, Hazel, Drema and Shyla will all fight me first. I'll give you about a minute to call upon your powers..."

At this point, Dallin finished talking, and the Pure Dragons in the first row quickly did as they were told. Maeve quickly vanished from sight, while Tanier's arms and legs became springy, Braylon's rib cage came out of his chest, opening up, and As Braylon pulled them out and applied them to his body, Drema grunted as she hunched over, her Harlequin-colored scales shedding, revealing all her organs.

"Good..." Dallin smiled as he saw that they were all ready, and as he took a fighting stance, he said: "...Go!"

In the blink of an eye, Maeve, Tanier, Braylon, Drema, Hazel and Shyla all started to run toward Dallin. Dallin grinned as he lashed out with his tail, which everyone but Maeve was able to dodge-Braylon and Tanier running to one side of the tail, while Hazel, Shyla and Drema all running to the other. However, the same could not be said for Maeve, who grunted as Dallin's tail hit her invisible chest, causing her to fall over with a thud.

Hazel, Drema, Shyla, Braylon and Tanier all stopped as they reached Commander Dallin, who quickly lashed out with his tail as he stepped back, trying to knock them all off of their feet. This failed, as Drema, Hazel and Shyla all managed to jump off of the ground and start to flap their wings in the air. Braylon took this time to throw a punch, but Dallin managed to block it with his scaly arm as he lashed out with his tail. However, Braylon managed to jump up, dodging the tail; Tanier was not so lucky.

With the tail hitting him in the ankles and with his slinky-like legs, he fell to the side, bumping into Braylon as he fell. Braylon stumbled to the side, but he managed to stop himself by flapping his wings, flying into the air, where Dallin was hovering, Hazel, Drema and Shyla all behind him, hoping that they had the element of surprise.

Seeing Braylon, Dallin acted quickly; clenching his fist, he grunted as he threw a punch, which hit Braylon's bones. Braylon grunted and he flew back, just as Hazel, Drema and Shyla all started to fly toward him from behind.

Dallin heard their flapping wings, and with a mighty flap, he flew above them, diving backward and starting to hover behind the three females. Hazel quickly turned around, along with Shyla, and she opened her mouth, blowing out her toxic breath. Dallin quickly flew back to avoid inhaling it and he used his tail to slice through it, breaking it apart, just as Shyla lashed out with one of her braids, which almost sliced Dallin, but he moved backward in the air.

On the ground, Tanier groaned as he slowly got to his feet. Looking up and watching Dallin's fight with the four other Pure Dragons, his eyes widened as he saw that there was an area where Dallin was defenseless. Thinking quickly, Tanier threw a punch upward, his slinky-like arm shooting up toward Dallin and punching him right in the chin.

As Dallin grunted in surprise and pain, Tanier grinned. "For you..." He said to himself as he started to flap his wings, flying up into the air. Quickly, he flew up in front of Hazel and Braylon, who were facing Dallin, he now being the only one to face Dallin.

With a grunt, he threw a punch forward, his slinky-arm stretching as it shot toward Dallin's face. However, Dallin reacted quickly and spun, his tail slamming into Tanier's fist, sending it back toward toward Tanier and hitting him in the face, making him grunt. Dallin grinned with victory, but his grin faded as he grunted from behind, Drema slamming her tail into him.

Dallin quickly spun around and growled, starting to deliver a punch, only to gasp as two slinky-like arms started to wrap around his chest and belly, pinning his arms to his side. From behind Dallin, Tanier pulled and Dallin started to come flying toward them. Braylon and Hazel and Shyla all took this opportunity to get their tails ready, and once Dallin was close enough, they all slammed their tails into his back just as Tanier released the Commander from his arms, pulling them back closer to his own body.

Dallin grunted as he fell forward and then started to fall to the ground. Hitting the ground with a thud, Dallin quickly rolled over onto his back, where he could see Braylon, Tanier, Hazel, Shyla and Drema all landing on the ground. "Impressive..." Dallin said. "...Very impressive..."

LINE BREAK

It was pitch black and the moon was high in the sky as Haley, Sun and Carter all walked out of the housing area and started to walk along the grass in the night. It wasn't very long until they found Holly, who was standing in dragon form on the middle of the grass.

When Holly heard the sound of crunching grass, she quickly whirled around, only to see that it was Haley, Sun and Carter. "Oh, it's you..." Holly said. "...In that case, there's no sign of any Pure Dragons..."

"Of course there isn't, Holly." Haley told her. "This is completely absurd."

"Yeah..." Carter agreed. "...Maybe now that they know that we know that they're planning something, they'll forget all about it."

"No, Carter." Sun told him wisely. "...That's unlikely. They will just wait until a time far off in the future when they feel that it is safe..."

"Exactly..." Haley agreed. "...If Susie is half as smart as I think she is, she knows that patience is key, Holly. She will wait a long time, and I mean a long time. She will wait until we have all completely forgotten about that night and our defenses are down because we feel more safe. Then she'll attack."

"And maybe that's what the Pure Dragons want us to believe..." Holly suggested softly.

LINE BREAK

Back in the lair of the Pure Dragons, all of the Pure Dragons were sitting on the ground, panting heavily. In front of them, Dallin stood, also panting. Dallin was about to open his mouth, but before he could say anything, he heard footsteps, and he turned his head to the side, watching as Suzie entered the room. "I take it you have had a very busy day..." Suzie said with a slight smile as she walked up to Dallin. "...So, have you had any progress?"

"Yes." Dallin said, turning around to face Suzie as she stopped right in front of him. "I was very impressed with what I saw. All but one of these Pure Dragons have made much progress..."

"So..." Suzie's smile faded as she rocked back and forth on her feet. "...Does that mean that you believe you could have them ready as soon as I would like, then? How long do you think it will take for you to get that one Pure Dragon up to speed?"

"My Queen..." Dallin replied. "...I will die from old age before that Pure Dragon is ready to see battle..."

"Uh-huh..." Suzie stopped her rocking as she heard this news. "...Well, who is it?"

"Maeve..." Dallin's voice was now reduced to a mere whisper. "...She will be of no use to your goal, my Queen. Fortunately, I have a plan to take care of her..."

"So, Tanier's improved then?" Suzie asked.

"Immensely..." Dallin replied, now at his normal tone as he turned back to face the rest of the Pure Dragons. "...Well, almost all of you have improved. However, there is one that I have been really impressed with; in fact, if this person keeps at it, they might be able to rival my power. So, I'd like to reward this Pure Dragon. Maeve..."

Out of all the Pure Dragons that were panting as they sat on the floor, Maeve was the only one that was not. As she sat on the floor, her head was lowered, a look of sadness on her face. However, when her name was called, her face lit up and she looked up at Dallin. A smile starting to form on her face, Maeve got to her feet.

"Well, of course..." She said. "...I'm glad that someone can see how talented and powerful I am. Unlike others..." She finished, casting a smug look at Tanier. Stopping in front of Dallin, Maeve continued to smile. "...I try, sir. I really do..."

Dallin seemed to ignore her, and he instead looked at Tanier. "Tanier..." He said, making Tanier blink with confusion. "...Yesterday you asked me to demonstrate my powers. Well, today...I'm going to do that. Watch closely..."

At that moment, Dallin's claws started to shift from their regular dark color into a more transparent color. Quickly, Dallin brought his see-through claws up to Maeve's chest, and before Maeve could react, he touched her in the chest. Almost immediately, Maeve's eyes widened and she gasped in pain as Dallin's claws started to release a very cold liquid that started to spread over her body. Maeve tried to pull away, but she found that for the time, being, Dallin's claws were connected to her body. Her eyes wide, Maeve released one final gasp as her body became completely liquified, and with a crackling sound, the liquid form of Maeve hardened, making her chi-heart visible; after a few seconds, the chi that was hear heart stopped moving, and as it stopped moving, more crackling could be heard as the frozen form turned into a golden color as Dallin pulled his claws away.

Smiling, Dallin turned back to face the other Pure Dragons. None of them seemed to have much of a reaction, except for Hazel, who looked shocked, and Drema, who was smiling with pleasure.

"My powers have made me legendary in this community..." Dallin replied. "...With powers like these, it is no wonder why I am such a powerful figure. Now...if I wanted to make the person vanish from the world completely..."

Once again, a grin came onto Drema's face as all of the Pure Dragon's watched as Dallin held his tail close to Maeve's form. The tip of Dallin's tail also became transparent as he touched it to the frozen form. Seconds later, the frozen form of Maeve started to melt, and within seconds, all that was left was a puddle.

"After that puddle evaporates in a few hours..." Dallin told the Pure Dragons. "...There will be no proof that she ever existed..." As the Pure Dragons started to murmur amongst each other, Dallin turned his attention to Suzie, whose eyes were wide, her mouth open slightly.

Once she saw that Dallin was facing her, Suzie quickly started to chew him out. "I never gave you permission to do that!"

"Relax, your highness..." Dallin waved her off. "...With her out of the way, I just improved your chances of having your army ready sooner than later..."

"Oh..." When Suzie heard this, her angry look faded completely. "...So when do you think we can strike?"

"Soon..." Dallin told her. "...Maybe if they keep it up, we can be ready by mid-day tomorrow..."

"Really?" Suzie's face was getting progressively lit up. "Are you certain?"

"It's very possible..." Dallin told her. "...I..."

"Tomorrow it is..." Suzie smiled. "...I'll give you time for some last minute training, but at noon, I want everyone to get ready. I think it would be best if we leave here by one or two o'clock..."

"That...sounds good, your highness..." Dallin replied, putting his arms behind his back.

"Good..." Suzie finished, and she turned and started to walk out of the room.

LINE BREAK

Fintan and Deisa were both sitting in Suzie's room, each holding a large pot filled with liquid, which they used to pour some into a small vial in their other hands. In the corner of the room was a large pile of vials filled with the potion.

The sound of flapping wings could be heard, and a few seconds later, Suzie landed on the floor after flying up the hole. "How is it coming?" She asked as he wings folded back up into her robe. She took a few steps closer to Deisa and Fintan, just as Deisa finished pouring more of the potion into another vial. As she got up, she stopped and looked at Suzie. "We're doing the best we can..." She told her.

"Well, you two need to hurry up..." Suzie crossed her arms. "...Because tomorrow is the day that Regular Dragons and Pure Dragons become one..."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Suzie groaned as she felt someone shaking her. "Suzie..." She could make out the sound of Deisa's voice. Slowly opening her eyes, the Queen of the Pure Dragons could see that Deisa was kneeling beside her. "...My Queen..."

"What is it?"

"It's morning, your highness..." Deisa told her. "...Fintan and I have finished filling all the vials..."

As Deisa said this, Suzie slowly sat up and turned her head to the side to see Fintan standing near a whole pile of vials. "It should be enough, my Queen..." Deisa said, turning her head to the side as Suzie got to her feet.

Suzie said nothing as she walked over to the pile and stared at them. Finally, after several moments, she turned around with a satisfied look on her face. "We have more than enough..." She said.

LINE BREAK

The two large doors that led to the cafeteria on the Island of Draco opened up as Haley, Carter and Fu Dog all walked into the room, where there were many tables that dragons were sitting at, some in their human forms, others in their dragon forms; all of them eating breakfast.

The three continued to walk down the rows, only to stop when they saw Rose coming toward them in her dragon form, carrying two plates of food. "Hey, Rose..." Haley greeted as Rose stopped in front of them. "...Why do you have two plates?"

"Yeah, save some for others!" Fu told her, but then looked to the side as he mumbled: "Who am I to talk?"

"This is for Jake..." Rose replied. "...Holly wants him, Callum, Rin and me out with her keeping an eye on the island..."

"Oh..." Haley replied. "...Well, have you seen Sun?"

"I think she's out with Holly..." Rose replied. "...Look, I need to go. You can come with me if you want..." She then started walking toward Haley, and Haley and Carter stepped away from each other, allowing Rose to pass by.

"Thanks for the offer, Rose..." Haley said, turning around to look at Rose's back. "...I think we will. Come on, Carter..." She turned her head to the side to look at Carter. "...Come on, Fu..." She then turned her head in the opposite direction and looked down at Fu.

"But I'm hungry, kid." Fu tried to tell her, only to receive a glare from Haley. "Alright, alright..." With a sigh, he started to follow Haley and Carter out of the cafeteria.

LINE BREAK

In the ceremonial room at the Pure Dragon lair, all of the Pure Dragons were lined up in front of Dallin, just as Suzie, Deisa and Fintan entered the room. "Commander Dallin..." Suzie said as she, Deisa and Fintan stopped beside the Commander. "...Tells me that he thinks you are all ready for my master plan..."

She then reached into her robe and pulled out her vial. "...Once we are on their island, I do not know what is exactly going to happen. I'm assuming there will be some kind of fight. Each of you will be carrying on of these. Some of you might even be carrying more. To hide them, you will put them under your tongue in your mouth. For those of you who are wondering, the contents in this vial should transform all Regular Dragons into Pure Dragons. Now, I want all of you to go out there..." She pointed out of the room. "...And each get at least one vial. Now move..."

As soon as she said this, the entire hoard of Pure Dragons started to walk out of the room, Suzie reached back into her robe with her other hand and pulled out five more vials, which she extended over to Dallin with her arm. "You can hide these under that hat of yours..." She told him.

Although Dallin stalled for a moment, he eventually nodded and took the vials as Suzie started to turn and walk out of the room. "Wait!" Deisa suddenly shouted. "My Queen!" This made Suzie stop in her tracks, and she turned around to face the three other Pure Dragons.

"What?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you name a successor?" Deisa asked. "You are going into battle and you have no blood relative to succeed you if you do not make it back..."

"Yes, Suzie..." Fintan said. "...You should find someone..." Taking a step closer to his step-daughter, he continued: "...I would be more than happy to take your title in case something happens..."

This merely got a scowl from Suzie. "Nothing's going to happen..." She told them. "...This will be a cinch. Today is going to be a great day..." With that, she quickly turned around and started to walk out of the room.

LINE BREAK

Outside of the ceremonial room, Hazel, Drema and Shyla were inching toward the pile of vials. Once they finally reached the, finding that there were only four left, they all bent over and took one. "We're supposed to put these in our mouths?" Hazel asked as she looked at the vial in her claws. "How will this not feel uncomfortable?"

"Don't question the choices of our Queen..." Hazel suddenly looked up from the vial and saw Braylon bending over to pick up the final vial. As he stood back up, he opened up his mouth and put the vial in.

Not wanting to see this done, Hazel looked back down at the vial in her claws. "He's right, Hazel..." Shyla said, putting her claws on her shoulder. "...You really need to stop worrying..."

"Here..." Drema suddenly reached out and grabbed the vial. "...I'll take it..." She then opened her mouth and started to put it in, just as all of the Pure Dragons started to hear clapping. They all turned around to see Suzie standing just barely in the room with Deisa, Dallin and Fintan behind her.

"Alright..." She said, lowering her arms. "...Now that you're all ready...let's go..."

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Holly, Sun, Rin, Callum, Jake and Rose were all standing close together in their dragon forms, while Haley and Carter, in their human forms, were sitting against the tree, Haley petting Fu Dog.

"I still really think that they're overreacting..." Haley said as she ran her hand down Fu's furry back.

Several feet away, the dragons were completely unaware of Haley voicing her opinion.

LINE BREAK

Many hours had passed, and the sun was preparing to start its inevitable journey down, making it so that shadows were cast over the dragons. Jake moaned as he felt his stomach growling. "Yo, Rose..." He asked, turning his head to the side so he could look at his wife. "...What time is it? I'm hungry."

"It doesn't matter what time it is, Jake..." Holly told him. "...The Pure Dragons could be on their way right n..."

However, before Holly could finish, Rose made a weird face and took a step forward and put her hand over her eyes, trying to get a better look at something. "You guys..." She said. "...I think..."

"What is it, Rose?" Jake asked, looking up in the direction that Rose was looking in.

"I think..." Rose repeated. "...I see something. It's getting bigger. I think it's heading right for us..."

This got the attention of the rest of the Council, plus Sun. The rest of the dragons all walked up beside Rose and looked up. Sure enough, there was something coming toward the island. It was small at first, but as it got closer, it got big enough. Soon enough, all of the dragons could make out what it was: Pure Dragons-hundreds of them...all of them.

"Oh my God..." Holly's eyes widened. Her heart pounding, she turned her head to look at Sun. "Sun, you need to go alert the other dragons! Hurry!"

"Yes, Councilor..." Sun nodded, and she turned, running toward the Main Hall.

Over by the tree, Carter noticed Sun running away from the other dragons. "I wonder what she's doing..." He wondered out loud, getting the attention of Haley, who had her eyes peacefully closed as she leaned against the tree. Haley slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to the side, watching Sun run.

"What's she doing?" Haley asked. Hoping for an answer, she turned her head to the other side in the direction that the others were in, only to have her eyes widen as she saw Suzie land on the grass, followed by Deisa, Fintan and Dallin. "Oh no..." Haley muttered as she watched more of the mass army of Pure Dragons land on the ground.

LINE BREAK

Standing on the porch of the Belden house, Destiny gently knocked on the door, her fist hitting the wooden door four times. Pulling her hand away, Destiny sighed as she put her hands in her pockets, just as the door opened, Alena's frowning face the first thing that Destiny saw. "It's you..." She said contemptuously.

"Did..." Destiny couldn't help but feel intimidated by the woman standing in front of her. "...Did...Did I do something wrong?"

"Just get in here..." Alena told her with a growl as she turned around and started to walk back into the house. "...And close the door on your way in..."

"Oh..." Destiny couldn't help but mutter in an uncomfortable fashion. She slowly walked into the house, and once she was far enough in, she turned around and closed the door. Then, she turned back around and turned, stepping into the next room, where she could see a nicely decorated table with six plates, six glasses and six thick napkins.

Destiny was so busy staring wide-eyed at the scene before her that she did not hear the floorboards creak from behind her. So, when a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind, Destiny gasped with shock, pulling away from the hand and then turning around, only to see that it was Leah, her mother, her father, her brother and her sister all standing beside her. Out of all of them, Alena was the only one who looked unhappy to see Destiny.

"Hello, Destiny..." Mrs. Belden said. "...Dinner is almost ready. Why don't you all sit down?"

"Sounds good, Mom..." Leah replied, stepping over to Destiny with a small smile on her face. Mr. Belden, Ian and Alena all started to follow her. "...Come on..." Leah said. "...I'll show you where you'll sit..."

LINE BREAK

The last of the Pure Dragons had just landed on the grass, and Haley's eyes were wide as she, Fu Dog and Carter made their way over to Holly, Callum, Rin, Rose and Jake, who all looked ready for battle.

"You should have given up on your plans, Queen..." Holly told her sternly. "...You have no right to be here..."

"But I mean no harm, Councilor..." Suzie smiled kindly.

"Yeah..." Jake scoffed. "...Maybe we would have believed that if you hadn't had your two lackeys try to kill us the other night!"

"I didn't want them to kill you..." Suzie said innocently. "...I merely wanted you all to stay on this island for this moment in time. You tried to leave, so they had no choice but to attack you..."

"And what did you want at this moment in time?" Holly asked, just as she heard the sound of many flapping wings. Surprised, Haley and Carter both turned around to see Sun flying toward them, followed by hundreds of dragons, all in their dragon forms. Within seconds, Sun swooped past Haley and landed right next to Jake and Rose, the rest of the dragons landing behind them. Still surprised, Haley and Carter turned back around to face the Pure Dragon army.

"Did you want a battle?" Holly asked. "As revenge for slaying your mother? Is that what you wanted? I said before that you don't belong here, and we're going to make you leave. You've just got that battle you wanted..."

Seeing Holly's army, Suzie's eyes were wide. "I would have preferred no battle..." She finally said. "...But now that I see that I have no other choice. Very well. Commander Dallin..."

From right next to her, a grin grew onto Dallin's face. "Pure Dragon Army!" He shouted. "Slay whoever you have to!"

"I want them alive!" Suzie added. "If you don't have to slay them...don't..."

"CHARGE!" Dallin roared at the top of his lungs.

In the blink of an eye, the Pure Dragons all started to run towards the Regular Dragons. Although the Regular Dragons were surprised at first, Holly, Jake, Rose, Callum, Rin and Sun all managed to start to run toward the charging Pure Dragons, the rest of the Regular Dragons following them. Haley, Carter and Fu, who were all just standing in place, found themselves in a very bad position, as the charging dragons ran into them from behind.

Haley and Carter both grunted as they were slammed into, and while Carter was forced away from Haley as he was hit, Haley got bumped around, grunting as several dragon hit her from behind as they ran by her. Stumbling, Haley finally grunted and fell onto the grass on her stomach as another dragon slammed into her from behind, continuing on to join the battle without even realizing that they had knocked someone down.

Finally, the two armies clashed together, Holly, Callum and Rin slamming full on into Commander Dallin, who was thrown off of his feet and slammed against the grass on his back with the three dragons still on his chest. "Hold him down!" Holly ordered Callum and Rin as she managed to get to her feet, stepping back amongst the fighting of various dragons and Pure Dragons.

Rin and Callum quickly complied, and they each took one arm of Dallin's holding him down onto the grass. However, this was not nearly good enough, and with a mighty roar, Commander Dallin spread his wings and flew into the air, throwing off Callum and Rin, who both grunted as they hit the ground right in front of the shocked Holly, who watched as Dallin landed on the grass.

"The three of you..." He said, a twisted smile on his face as he held up his claws, which started to turn transparent. "...Will be easy to take down..." Then, with a battle cry, he started to run toward the three of them.

Somewhere else on the battlefield, Hazel, Drema and Shyla all remained close together. Shyla jumped to the side, her braids starting to act like legs as they began to spin like a wheel, carrying the now spinning Shyla several feet, right up to two regular dragons. As soon as she got close enough to the dragons, Shyla jumped back to her feet and lashed out with two of her braids, which, before either of the two Regular Dragons could react, pierced them through their chests, the end of her braids protruding from their backs.

Still remaining close to Shyla, both Drema, who was in inside-out mode, and Hazel flew up into the air. However, while Drema stayed low enough to spin around and slam her tail into the faces of several Regular Dragons that had started to surround her, Hazel flew high into the air. Hazel glanced around the battlefield before she opened her mouth, starting to breathe out toxic fumes. However, just as a small amount started to come from her mouth, she suddenly screamed in pain as a blast of green plasma hit her in the chest, throwing her back in the air slightly before she plummeted to the ground.

"Hazel!" Drema shouted as she watched Hazel hit the ground and remain on the ground, her chest steaming. Rage flashing through her eyes, the Pure Dragon shouted out: "Shyla! Follow me!" She then flew higher into the air, and as Shyla joined her, she looked down, quickly spotting Rose, who still had her staff pointed in the direction that Hazel had been in. "Shyla!" Drema pointed down at Rose. "She killed Hazel! Get her!"

From below, Rose looked up to see the two Pure Dragons quickly flying toward her. With a small gasp, Rose quickly took aim at them with her staff, but before she could fire, both Pure Dragons slammed their tails into her. Rose grunted as she was thrown back, and as she slammed onto the grass on her back, she could only look up to see Drema and Shyla landing right in front of her.

"Rose!"

However, Rose's eyes widened only more when she heard the sound of Jake's voice. Turning her head to the side, she could see Jake flying over to her. However, from below, a Sand Dune-colored Dragon swooped down below him. The Sand Dune-colored dragon remained below him for a few seconds before her veered up, slamming into Jake, flipping him through the air before he slammed onto the grass.

"You're not going anywhere..." Fintan said as he slowly lowered onto the ground. With a cruel grin, he reached up to the collar that was around his neck, and once his claws touched it, it started to transform.

Seeing that her husband was busy, Rose looked back up toward Shyla and Drema, just as Shyla lashed out with one of her braids, aiming right for Rose's heart. Reacting quickly, Rose rolled over and out of the way, and she quickly got to her feet, whirling around just as Shyla lashed out again.

This time, Rose was ready, and she jumped into the air, lashing out with her tail. Her tail hit Shyla's braid, sending it flying right back at its owner. The braid hit Shyla in the face, making her grunt as she stumbled back. Drema turned her head to the side to glance at the distracted Shyla. Growling, she looked back at Rose, who was now grinning, tempting Drema to fight her. Giving in to the temptation, Drema growled again as she lunged for Rose.

Just a few feet away, Jake's eyes widened as he realized that Fintan was now holding a large sledgehammer. "This will squash that head of yours like a melon..." Fintan declared, grunting as he lifted it above his head. Then, he quickly started to bring it down, only to grunt as he was forced to stop as Jake's tail shot up and wrapped around the handle just below the actual metal of the hammer; before Fintan could react, Jake pulled the hammer away from him, and used his tail to throw it far off into the crowd of fighting dragons.

Fintan growled with annoyance as he whirled around, starting to look for his source of power. However, this gave Jake the opportunity to get to his feet and lunge for Fintan. Jake slammed into Fintan from behind, the Pure Dragon grunting as he was thrown from his feet.

Meanwhile, Suzie had to weasel her way through many individual battles. "Move!" She barked as she actually shoved a Regular Dragon, making him stumble closer to the Pure Dragon that he or she was fighting. "Get out of my way!" A few steps later, she came across another dragon, who was fighting Braylon. She slammed her tail into the Regular Dragon, knocking him to the ground.

Deisa was following Suzie from behind, and she was having trouble getting by all the battles. As she was forced to step aside to avoid two fighters. "My Queen..." She tried to call out, and when she tried to take a step forward toward her Queen, she grunted as a light blue tail wrapped around her ankle, making her fall over.

As Deisa rolled over onto her back, she could see Sun Park take a step back, waiting for her to get up. Grunting slightly, Deisa forced herself up onto her feet. She just stared at Sun, blinking once or twice; then, she finally started to charge for Sun.

Not too far away from where Sun was fighting Deisa, Haley groaned as she forced herself up into a sitting position on her knees as she started to look around for Carter and Fu. "Fu Dog?" She asked as she looked around. "Carter? Where are you?"

Haley continued to look around, finally spotting Carter flying in the air when she looked up in the air. She could also see Fu Dog, who was on Carter's back. "Carter!" Haley shouted.

From his place in the air, Carter could hear Haley calling his name, and he turned his head to the side, looking down and finding Haley on the ground. "Kid!" Fu called back. "Go get her, kid..."

Not knowing what else to say, Carter simply nodded, but just as he started to fly toward her, he gasped as he was forced to stop as a wrist, attached to a slinky-like arm, wrapped around his ankle. From below on the ground, Tanier grinned as he yanked, watching as Carter started to be pulled down to him.

Once Tanier believed that Carter was falling with enough speed, he released Carter's ankle, pulling back his arm, just as Carter slammed onto the grass on his belly. As Fu Dog hopped off of his back, Carter slowly started to get to his feet. Knowing that he had a little time to spare, Tanier turned his head to the side to see Dallin throwing punches at Callum and Rin while in the air, and trying to slam his tail into Holly, who was flying below him.

Smiling, Tanier turned his attention back to Carter, who was now facing him. "I can be just like him..." Tanier told himself. Then, with a grunt, he threw a punch toward Carter, his slinky-like arm extending.

Having seen Carter fall to the ground, Haley's eyes were now wide. Quickly getting to her feet, Haley quickly transformed into her pink dragon form in a bright pink light. As soon as the pink light had faded and Haley was in her dragon form, she was about to start flapping her wings, only to freeze when she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, American Dragon..." Her eyes widening, Haley watched as Suzie approached her, stepping out of the battlefield. "...Just who I was looking for..."

LINE BREAK

At the Belden house, everyone was sitting at the table. Mr. and Mrs. Belden were sitting at the ends, while Ian and Alena sat together on one side, and Leah and Destiny were sitting together on the other side.

As they all ate, Ian finally spoke: "So...you two met in your math class, right?"

"Yeah..." Leah replied.

"And how did you first realize that you had feelings for Destiny?" Mr. Belden asked.

"It's kind of a long story..." Leah replied, setting down her fork.

"That doesn't matter..." Mr. Belden told her. "...We'd love to hear about it..."

"Well..." Leah seemed rather nervous; Alena could tell because she could see that Leah was blushing slightly. "...Okay. It happened by accident. Destiny and I were in the local library when something happened. We got knocked down...and our lips...met..."

Leah paused for a second before she began again, but before she could even open her mouth, the sound of metal hitting glass plates. "Okay, just stop..." Alena told her younger sister. "...I for one don't want to hear about how you two kissed, and I'm surprised that everyone else here does. Just drop it, Leah."

Alena finished with that and she picked up her fork and knife again and started to work at her food again, completely unaware of the surprised and somewhat hurt look on Leah's face. However, everyone else did, and as Leah slowly lowered her head, the sound of metal hitting glass occurred again, only this time, it was Mr. Belden's doing.

"Alena, I want a word with you." He said sternly. "Now."

He then got up out of his chair and started to walk out of the room. Alena herself slowly lowered her fork and knife and slowly got out of her chair, following her father out of the room. Once she exited the room, she turned her head and saw her father waiting for her on the third step of the stairs.

Sighing, Alena climbed up to the third step as her father took a deep breath. "What was that?" He finally asked.

"What was what?"

"Don't pull that card, Alena." Mr. Belden hissed. Surprised at her father's outburst toward her, Alena stepped back, her back now against the wall. "It was because of the fear of that very attitude that your sister ran away."

"So what?" Alena asked. "Aren't I allowed to have my own opinion?"

"No." Mr. Belden said scornfully, shaking his finger once in her face. "You are not allowed to have any ill feelings toward anyone in this house. Did you even notice how what you said hurt your sister?"

"That's not my problem..."

"Yes it is..." Mr. Belden continued. "...Because you're not a child anymore. You're a legal adult. Your mother and I don't have to let you live in this house. I'm telling you right now: You can either shape up and accept your sister for who she is...or you can pack your bags."

After telling his oldest child this, Mr. Belden took a deep breath and then turned , walked down the stairs and turned again, re-entering the dining room, leaving Alena wide eyed and pressed up against the wall.

As Mr. Belden arrived at the table and sat down again, he put a smile on his face, watching as Destiny rubbed Leah's shoulder comfortingly. "Sorry about that..." Mr. Belden said. "...So, Leah...you were saying..."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Haley watched as Suzie got closer to her. "Wh..." Haley asked. "...What are you doing? Why?"

"I don't want to fight you..." Suzie told her. "...I really done. Let's just...act civil..." However, before Suzie could finish what she was saying, Haley let out a battle cry as she charged for Suzie, lashing out with her tail as well. Before Suzie could react, the tip of Haley's tail hit her in the belly, right where her blue button was.

Suzie was pushed back, grunting in pain as her metal arm armor with the keyboard appeared around her arm. As Haley pulled her tail away, the groaning Suzie fell to her knees, clutching her belly with her arms. As Suzie looked down at her belly, she slowly unwrapped her arms from her belly, seeing that her blue button was stuck in place, the button sparking.

"Well..." Suzie said as she looked back up at Haley, slowly getting to her feet. "...I guess a fight is what you want. Alright then..."

Meanwhile, Carter had to duck as Tanier threw his arm toward him, his slinky-like arm and hand whizzing over his head as he ducked. As he watched the slinky-like arm come back to Tanier, Carter stood straight back up and blew out a torrent of fire, which Tanier dodged by jumping onto his fell, whipping out his slinky-like arm, which Carter had to jump out of the way to avoid.

Tanier quickly got to his feet and as he watched Fu Dog run toward him, and eventually jump into the air, opening his mouth to bite down. Grinning, Tanier threw another punch, his slinky-like arm extending and flying over to the shar-pei, hitting him right in the gut, making the shar-pei fly back, slamming against the grass.

Just a few feet away, Commander Dallin spun in the air, slamming his tail into Callum and Rin, throwing them backward in the air, leaving only Holly. As Dallin landed on the ground, where Holly was waiting for him, and they started their fight.

Holly threw two punches at Dallin, which he managed to block with his arms. Growling, Holly took a step back and threw another punch, only to gasp in surprise as Dallin reached out and grabbed her wrist. Shocked, Holly tried to pull away, but Dallin held tight, his claws starting to turn transparent.

Feeling an icy cold feeling, Holly managed one last yank, and fortunately for her, she succeeded. However, she was in too much pain to realize that she had done this, as Dallin's claws had cut her wrist. As Holly clutched her wrist in pain, Dallin took the opportunity to flap his wings, rise into the air and slam his tail into Holly's neck, right in the side. Holly's head cocked to the side and her eyes widened in pain as her body fell to the side.

Dallin would have laughed, but as Holly fell, that only showed him that Callum and Rin were flying right toward him. Dallin reacted quickly and he lashed out with his tail, which Callum was able dodge by diving under the tail, only to get kicked in the face, throwing him to the ground as Dallin's tail slammed into Rin's chest.

Rin grunted as she landed on the ground just a few feet away from where Holly and Callum were lying, but before she could sit up, Dallin landed right beside her. Getting down on his knees, Dallin started to chuckle as his claws started to turn transparent. Then, in the blink of an eye, he started to bring them down to Rin's belly, but Rin also reacted quickly and managed to grab his wrist, grunting as she tried to push his claws away from her.

In retaliation, Dallin only pushed harder himself, and as he was actually up straight, he had more of an advantage. Despite Rin's best efforts, her eyes started to widen as Dallin's claws slowly started to inch closer to her belly. Just as the claws were about to touch her belly, however, Dallin's focus was torn away as a ball of fire hit the grass right next to him.

"What the...?" Dallin demanded, turning his head to the side to see Councilor Callum walking up to him through the smoke of the fireball.

With Dallin's defense down, Rin took the time to quickly push the claws away and also turn them on Dallin himself. With a sickening sound, Rin buried Dallin's claws into his belly, resulting in a roar from Dallin as his body started to liquify, liquid spreading from the wound. Her eyes wide, Rin watched as she sat up, but by that time, Dallin's body had completely liquified. Seconds later, crackling sounds could be heard as his body hardened, his chi-like heart freezing. Finally, with more crackling noises, Dallin's frozen body turned a golden color.

"NO!" Tanier had turned his head to the side to see how Dallin was doing, only to witness the Commander's demise. His eyes wide, Tanier returned his attention to his opponents. Carter was flying toward him, while Fu Dog was running toward him. Panicking, Tanier lashed out with both of his arms. However, neither of them went far enough, giving Carter the opportunity to grab both of his hands, pulling one closer to the other and twisting it over the other, trapping Tanier. Once Carter was done, he released Tanier's trapped arms and they shot back over to the Pure Dragon, hitting him in the chest and knocking him down onto his back with a grunt, defeating him.

Elsewhere, Fintan grunted as he hit the grass, Jake on top of him, thinking fast, Fintan brought his tail up, hitting Jake from behind and throwing him off of Fintan with a yell. As Jake hit the grass, Fintan got to his feet and walked right over Jake, just as Jake groaned, lifting his head up. Jake slowly got to his feet and he turned around, watching as Fintan looked around the grass, amongst fighting dragons.

Growling, Jake started to chase after him, only for Fintan to bolt off running away from Jake before Jake could reach him. Growling, Jake started to chase after him, running passed many battles along the way. Finally, he caught up with Fintan, but just as Jake was about to reach him, Fantin reached down and grabbed something.

Then, Just as Jake reached him, Fintan quickly turned around and swung what he had found, which turned out to be his hammer. The metal part of the hammer hit Jake square in the belly, and Jake shouted in pain as he was thrown off of his feet, flying backwards at a very high speed. Grinning, Fintan started to flap his wings; lifting off the ground, he started to fly after Jake.

"WHOA!" Jake continued to shout as he continued to soar backward. Finally, he slammed into Rose, who was just about to attack Shyla and Drema with her tail. As a result, both fell to the grass in a heap, Jake on top, moaning in pain as he clutched his belly.

"Wow..." Shyla said as she and Drema lowered onto the ground. "...Convenient. Let's finish them both..."

"Wait!" At that moment, the sound of flapping wings could be heard, and both Drema and Shyla turned their heads to the side as Fintan landed on the ground. "The red one is mine..."

"Take both of them..." Drema said. "...We don't care. Just as long as you finish both of them..."

"Good enough for me..." Fintan grinned, and he lifted the hammer up into the air, Jake and Rose being able to do nothing except watch.

Meanwhile, Haley and Suzie were exchanging blows outside of all the tiny little battles. "Why are you doing this?!" Haley demanded as she blocked one of Suzie's punches. "Why are you trying to kill us all?"

"Kill you all?" Suzie asked incredulously as she stepped back to avoid one of Haley's punches. Seeing that she missed, Haley quickly raised her arm, preparing to bring her claws down and slash her. Not seeing this, Suzie started to reach into her robe with her metal arm. "I want to show you what I-"

However, before she could finish, Haley's claws came down, impaling the keypad on her metal armor, before tearing the rest of the armor down the side as Haley finished bringing her arm down before she pulled her claws out.

As Haley stepped back, Suzie's eyes widened as a light started to engulf her, morphing her body into one of an old woman. However, the light did not fade and as her armored keypad continued to spark, the light once again transformed her, this time into a six year old, and then into a middle-aged woman.

Haley watched with wide eyes as Suzie, who was still transforming, fell over onto her bottom, transforming as her golden robe morphed, leaving her body and rising in the air as it morphed into a giant, golden dragon, allowing the vial to slide down Suzie's chest and side, landing on the grass beside her as she transformed into a toddler.

However, Haley was not paying attention to Suzie, for she had seen this before, and it scared her. She watched as the giant golden dragon looked both ways. However, this time, it turned its head back to normal, opened its mouth and roared.

The loud roar got the attention of all of the dragons and Pure Dragons, all of them stopping their battles and looking into the air, including Deisa, who pulled her tail away from Sun and the two of them lowered themselves to the ground, Braylon, who stepped away from another dragon that he was fighting and looked up, Fintan, who lowered his hammer and looked up in the air along with Drema and Shyla, and Tanier, who could only look up as he remained on his back.

"Oh no..." Deisa gasped.

Then, as Haley and the others watched, the large golden dragon in the air brought its tail down onto the still transforming Suzie. Instead of crushing Suzie like Haley had thought it would, when it came down on her, it actually engulfed her in its golden tail, still leaving Suzie visible. Then, just as Suzie transformed back into an old lady, her body began to glow a golden light. Then, about five seconds later, Suzie disappeared forever, as if absorbed by the large golden dragon.

"My Queen!" Deisa shouted with horror. She tried to run over to the golden dragon, only to be stopped as the golden dragon reached down and snagged her in its large golden hand, just as it also lashed out with its tail, going over to where Fintan, Shyla and Drema were all standing; the tail wrapped around all three of them, trapping them, making Fintan drop his hammer as they were lifted into the air, where they started to glow; despite all three of them struggling, they all vanished in a bright light five seconds later as well.

The golden dragon then lifted the still trapped Deisa off of the ground. Her eyes filled with fear, Deisa also started to glow, vanishing from existence five seconds later.

Then, the golden dragon gave off another roar as it fell back against the grass, engulfing everyone in its golden light, including Haley, who had the honor of the tail falling on her. With the golden dragon covering the entire island, the bodies of Hazel and Dallin, as well as Tanier, Braylon and all of the other Pure Dragons started to glow a bright golden color. Five seconds later, they all vanished. With all of the Pure Dragons destroyed, the golden dragon released one final roar before it too disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the Regular Dragons, as well as vials of liquid where the Pure Dragons once were.

Once she recovered from the shock, Haley lowered her claws after making sure that she was still in existence, and she eyed the vial that was on the grass.

Reverting to her human form, Haley walked over to the vial, knelt down and picked it up in her hand, holding it up to her face.

LINE BREAK

It was pitch black outside and outside the Belden household, Destiny smiled as she stood out on the porch, facing Leah, Ian, Mr. and Mrs. Belden, who all smiled at her. "It was great getting to know you, Destiny..." Mr. Morgan said.

"We hope you had a great time..." Mrs. Belden added.

"Oh, I did..." Destiny told them gratefully. "...It was wonderful getting to know you."

"So, Destiny..." A blush came on to the cheeks of Leah and she slowly stepped over to Destiny. "...I'll see you in class tomorrow..."

"Yeah..." Destiny's smile widened. "...Well, it's getting late. I should get going..."

"Yeah..." Leah's smile slowly started to fade as she watched Destiny slowly start to turn around. However, in mid-turn, Destiny quickly changed her mind and turned back around to face Leah, and quickly, she brought her face closer to Leah's, and eventually, their lips met.

After a few seconds, Destiny pulled away and gave Leah a final smile before she turned and started to walk down the steps. Once she reached the bottom of the steps, Destiny turned and started to walk away, Leah watching her until she disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Then, Leah slowly turned around and followed her parents and Ian into the house, passing by her father, who closed the door once everyone was inside.

LINE BREAK

Groaning, Holly slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in the hospital on the Island of Draco. Remembering what had happened, she glanced down at herself, finding that she was wearing a neck-brace and had a bandage around her wrist.

Groaning again, she tried to sit up, only to find that the a gentle hand push her back down. Looking to the side, she could see Rose's smiling face, Jake behind her. Jake was not smiling, and seeing that he wasn't wearing his robes or a shirt, because of the bandages that he had around his stomach, Holly could tell why.

"You need to be careful..." Rose told her gently. "...You hurt your neck, but thank goodness it isn't broken..."

"You're the one taking care of me?" Holly asked, a small smiling coming onto her face.

"Not really..." Rose admitted. "...I'm just looking after you. Councilor Rin and Councilor Callum are busy conducting a test of this..." As she said this, she reached into her uniform and pulled out one of the vials. "...We found one of these where all the bodies of the Pure Dragons had been. Here..." She said, handing it to Holly, who took it with her bandaged hand, inspecting it.

LINE BREAK

In Rin's quarters, Rin sat at her desk, while Callum stood by the door. "Are you almost done?" He asked.

"Just a second..." Rin told him as she looked down at the circular-like device that the potion had been poured in to. An electrical sound came from the machine, and out of a slot, a piece of paper, the size of a sales receipt slowly came out.

Rin took the paper out and studied the results, her eyes widening as she did. "Oh my God..." She gasped. She then jumped from her seat and turned to face Callum. "...Go get Councilor Jennings! Tell her...that this potion can actually transform a Regular Dragon into a Pure Dragon!"

LINE BREAK

It was late in the afternoon, and Haley carried her backpack over her shoulder as she neared Canal Street Electronics. As she reached the door, she pushed it open, the bell above the door ringing out as she walked into the shop, where she found Sun and Carter sitting at the counter, and Fu Dog on the countertop.

"Hello, Haley." Sun smiled sweetly. "How was your day?"

"It was actually really good..." Haley smiled as she dropped her backpack on the floor and walked over to the counter, taking a seat. "...I saw Destiny and Leah. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy."

"That's great..." Sun said. Just as she said that the bell above the door rand out and Haley turned around in her seat, seeing a nervous looking man with dirty blonde hair that touched his shoulders. He wore a dirty grey jacket that was way too big for him and grey sweats that were also too big, also dirty and torn. He looked homeless.

"Man, and I thought the whole never had a customer thing wasn't just a slogan..." Carter pointed out.

"Can we help you?" Haley asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Ye...Yeah..." The man said, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. It took Haley a moment to realize that it was a gun. "...Give me all your money!" He shouted as Haley and Carter put their hands up.

"Okay, okay..." Sun said gently as she reached over to the cash register and opened it. She then pulled out all of the money and as it was only two bound stacks of bills, she handed them over to Haley. "...Do you mind giving him this?"

Not knowing what else to do at the moment, Haley reached over and took it, getting out of her seat and walking over to the man, handing it to him. "Here you go..." She said as she handed it to him.

As the man was still holding his gun, he reached out and took it with only one hand. He then turned and rushed over to the door. The bell above the door rung out as the man opened the door with his foot and ran out.

"Man, what was that about?" Carter asked. "Aren't we going to call the cops?"

"Cops?" Fu asked, chuckling light-heartedly. "Kid, you really aren't aware that you're a dragon..."

LINE BREAK

The door to the shop once again opened, and both Haley and Carter flew up into the air in their dragon forms. Turning in the air, they looked down as the man ran away, preparing to strike and reclaim what was stolen.

BLACKOUT; END

**A/N: THE END! That's right. This is the official end of AD:HL. It's almost a little sad. However, I kind of left this on a cliffhanger. That is why the Pure Dragon potion will play some sort of part in the next sequel series. That's right. There's going to be another one. That is, if you want it. This time, it's going to be all about Rose.  
**

**So, I think the Rose spin-off/sequel will be up in about a month and a half or two, depending on how busy and hectic life is. Please review and tell me if you want to see the Rose series. **


End file.
